The Scarred
by Demon Girl Lee
Summary: Trying your best to escape your past, you find yourself running strait into the YYH gang. Without even realizing it, love blossoms from the two souls with tainted pasts. But just like scars, your past never leaves. HieixYou.
1. Chapter 1, Mornings are never simple

This is my latest fic. I know that I have yet to update my other fics, but I have a lot of interruptions. My biggest apologies. I have had this written a while back, so I thought that it would be cool to put it up. I originally wrote as my character being the main one but I changed it so now it's supposed to be written so that you are the main character. (I always enjoyed reading fics in this style.) Keep in mind that a lot of choices and parts were only slightly changed. The main role will be a female one. The story will be simple, cause I never have time to type stuph. Yes, I spelled stuff with a 'ph', so there. Yeah… anyways.

I won't tell you all about yourself right away. It will make the fic more interesting and it will last a little longer. Warning, from time to time I will change the POV, but I will put a little notice before it changes. And now without further ado,

"The Scarred."

You look around; your body is sore and tender. You try to move your arms, but find that you are shackled to the cold, wet wall behind you. You can feel the chilling metal of a collar around you neck. As you move, you feel spikes in the collar and shackles that have been driven into your flesh and are swelling with pus from infection. The smell of blood, vomit and other bodily liquids is heavy in the air. The most noticeable being blood. The sound of a heavy door can be herd slamming shut. A massive man dressed all in black comes close to you and grabs your face in his oversized hand. His eyes, deep and colder then the wall behind you. A sudden queasiness consumes you in the bottom of your stomach. He raises the weapon that he kept concealed behind his back until the present moment and swiftly brings it down on a flight coarse to your face. Just as the weapon came in contact with your face…."

Your eyes shot open.

"A dream," you thought, "just another dream."

You turned your head to look at the clock. It blinked in red digits 5:27. You slowly sat up in your bed and rubbed your left temple; sore and throbbing. With your eyes looking toward the window you stared into space a while, thinking of random thoughts. The sun was just brimming over the horizon.

"I hate mornings," you thought as you stood from bed and stretched a bit. You sluggishly walked into the bathroom and peeled away your clothes. You turned just as you hear a small sound coming from the other room. You stuck your head out from the bathroom to see what it was, but did not found the source of the noise. With putting the thought aside, you sat on the stool in the bathroom and poured a bucket of boiling water over your head. (It's a Japanese style bathroom, with the exception of a medium sized shower in the corner.) You started scrubbing yourself with the soap and washcloth. When you felt that you were sufficiently clean, you rinsed yourself with the remaining water in the bucket and stood to walk up to the tub. When it was full of hot water you climbed in and let your head sink below the surface. The steaming water made you skin turn a rosy red, but felt so good compared to the well air conditioned apartment which you lived in by yourself. Twenty minutes later, you emerged from the water slightly red and pruned. You had yet to grab a towel, when you heard a crash from a different room. You ran out to see what was becoming nuisance that was beginning to annoy you. You walked into the kitchen to see that a vase on the table had fallen to the floor, broken into a thousand pieces. Your body stood parallel to the shards of glass as you searched the room with your eyes closed. A snicker or two was all you could hear. With a swift move you arm goes flying into a portal of darkness and emerges with a long, light weight katana and you drive it into the wall to your left. A shrill scream was all that was heard before a disgusting looking demon fell from were the blade had struck, missing an arm.

"Unless you feel it necessary for me to end your life, I suggest you leave," you growl as you give death glares as sharp as daggers to the spit-colored demon.

"It would be a fair death with such a sight amidst my old eyes, though you would look better without your skin!" cried the demon as in made a lustful leap toward your body.

"Hn, is that so?" you mutter as the blade of your sword easily glides through the demon's neck, bones and all as if it were consisted of clay.

The demon fell limp at your feet. You opened another portal and it consumed the corpse, leaving only spatters of blood on the wall. You went and got some hot water and a towel to clean the blood, when you noticed that you were tracking blood although you did not step in the demon's blood at all. As you look down farther, you notice that the broken glass has driven itself deep into the bottom of your feet. You calmly sit down in the kitchen and begin the slow and painful process of removing all the bits of glass from within your feet. After the last shard is out, you wrap the soles of your feet and walk into your bedroom. Diagonal to the left is your closet and you walk in to get dressed. You only got to hook your bra when you sensed something.

You didn't even bother to turn around, but yelled, "If you have a nose to smell and a brain to comprehend, then you know that your leader is dead. I advise you and the other three in my apartment to leave before I make your demise the worst thing you have ever felt, because what I can do is worst then death!"

You did not hear a response. This time you did turn around.

"Do you take me for a fool and dare to test me. Leave now or die!"

"We will be back with more to avenge him," Is what you heard as the presence left.

"Perhaps they were not so stupid if they decided to keep their lives," you though as you continued to get dressed, irritated that you had to deal with shit like them so early in the morning.

You pulled over your black uniform over your head and tied the red sash through the loops. You dressed a bit modestly and kept it simple, although people always seemed to think that you looked good. But in your mind looking good would not help you to survive, so you never focused on looks.

You returned to the bathroom and looked into the mirror after you wiped the steam off. "pathetic," you mumbled as you looked at yourself. You have a pale complexion with deep eyes that were usually half lidded. The one on the left is blue and the one on the right is green. A curse from your past, which made you what you are now: hopeless. You closed your eyes and focused your energy. When they shot open they were both blue. You had done your best to conceal everything about your hideous past and tried your best to forget. And for the most part you did, but things like this reminded you of you r place in the world; below scum and a little above shit. A sudden flash of blood red in your eyes brought you back to reality and you closed them tight and pressed on them with your fists. It was becoming harder lately to control your other side. Another fragment of a shattered past. When you felt control again, you brushed your long dark hair. You ran your fingers from your scalp to right above your knee. Your nimble fingers quickly braided the locks and you tossed the braid held with a black ribbon behind you. You walked into the kitchen and looked in your little under a normal sized fridge. Not too hungry, so you just grab a water and grab your stuph too before walking out the door and locking it behind you.

Down three flights of steps and you finally reach the street. You quietly walk to the train station and purchase a ticket going north into a more populated part of the city. The train finally boards and you hold patiently at the railing attached to the ceiling as the train begins to gain speed. You reach into your bag and pull out a cigarette and lighter. You start to flick at the lighter and frowned with the cigarette drooping in your mouth. The lighter wouldn't spark and you became frustrated.

"Here," said a woman from behind you with a somewhat scratchy voice.

She lit your cigarette and the smoke filled the train.

"Thanks," you mumble.

"We are going to be late, man. They probably started without us…Hey, man. I don't think you are supposed to smoke on a train!" cried the orange haired guy from behind the woman, "Aren't you a little young to be smoking anyway?

"Shut up, lil bro." said the woman lighting her on smoke.

You remained quiet among the stupid ass and his older sibling.

"Seriously, you are killing your lungs. What would your parents say?" asked the orange haired guy again.

The train began to slow down.

"They're dead," you mumbled loud enough for him to hear as you got off the train.

"Nice going," said the woman as she punch the boy in the head.

This was not your stop, but if you had to spend any more time with that oaf, you would kill him. You were close enough to walk the distance and still be a little early to school. Thinking to yourself you pulled the half smoked cigarette out of your mouth and stepped on it.

"What a waste," you mumble as you continue your walk.

About fifteen minutes into you lovely morning walk, you feel something distant. Your walk becomes a jog and your jog becomes a blazed run. You round the corner and you see it down at the dead end alleyway of an abandoned area of the city. (If you have read my other fics, you know that I usually have the same blue prints for cities and themes. In _A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding_, this is the alley that Hiei is raped in, but that is in the future. Different fic so it won't turn up here. You'll have to find it under my pen name.)

You stop and watch as three boys are fighting a middle-upper class demon. You decide not to attack unless need be. There is a demon in black, who is fast, but is a little shorter then the others. Then a redhead demon with a whip and alongside him a human with his hair slicked back. Their attacks are not working very efficiently. You know this by fact. The human is punching him, but the demons flesh absorbs it. The short one uses a katana, but once sliced the flesh of the demon reforms back into place like dough. The redhead is filling it with poison, but not enough to kill it, nor even stun it. You continue to watch, hidden, as the battle makes little improvement. The human gives a direct punch to the face with spirit energy and the demon goes flying out of the alley. You note that he is no normal human, and carefully study each of their moves.

You attention is drawn away when you hear, "Spirit sword!"

"Oh, god!" you smirk to yourself, "The oaf has powers."

You knew at the angle that he attacked, that it would be countered. You felt a bit satisfied as you watch your calculation become reality as the oaf is slammed hard to the ground.

The human screams, "Kuwabara, get UP!"

"Kuwabara, huh? Dumb ass," You mumble.

You would have enjoyed watching him get killed, but the woman who lit your smoke was there, so you felt it better to pay for the favor, by saving her and her dumb ass brother. The others began to run towards the demon. You sped in front of Kuwabara and looked into the demon's eyes.

"Six and a half minutes, tops," You say to yourself before screaming to the demon, "The real challenge is with me, fool!"

You frowned as the demon laughed at you.

"Hey kid, get out of the way! You're gonna get killed!" cried the human.

You look straight at him and say, "Do not take me for being weak or you will be next!"

The group was taken back by this. You tossed your bag to the side and opened a portal to grab your sword, purely for defense though. Without a warning, you lung at the demon and easily dodge its attacks. With a flip you nail him in the back, but he throws you off.. You land it and chuck the sword blade first at the demon's head. He easily catches it.

"Futile attempt, little girl!" the demon smirks.

"No, perfect distraction!" you yell.

You aura is already pulsating around your body.

"Now, you die!" you scream as black fire is released from within your palms.

The demon is quickly immersed in the fire inferno the flames easily smites him. The others are dumbfounded. Kuwabara had woken early enough to see the death of the demon. You dust off some ash and notice a gash in your leg.

"Fuck, damn thing nicked me," You mutter.

"You call that a nick?" asked the black haired human coming a little too close for comfort smiling, "Where'd you learn that?"

"None of your business mister." You say as you put your sword away, go to pick up your bag, and walk away.

"Wait a sec," he cries.

You stop, but don't say anything.

"My name is Yusuke, detective of the spirit world. And you are?" asked him looking into your eyes for an answer.

"Leaving." You say as you turn and continue to walk.

You are caught off guard as something scoops you up and brings you back. You glare at the boy in black as he sets you down in front of Yusuke.

"Do it again, and you will die," you growl at the boy

"As if you could, human," he smirked a bit.

"I'm going to….

"And that is Hiei, the happiest in our group." smiled Yusuke

"I'm sure." you grunted, "He is worst then the oaf!"

This set Hiei off. "Who in the hell do you think you are to compare me to that blithering idiot!" Kurama held the demon back.

"And the red head holding down Hiei is Kurama." said Yusuke pointing to the emerald eye beauty.

" A pleasure to meet you." Kurama managed out before the demon broke loose.

He took a leap after you sword in air. He was fast, but you saw the move coming before he even knocked Kurama over. You quickly grabbed his left hand and jerked it off the hilt of the sword. You swung it around and used your right leg to kick his other wrist, sending the blade flying. It sunk into the ground inches from Kuwabara.

"Hey guys, that almost hit me!" cried the idiot with fear.

Yusuke and Kurama came and tried to break it up, but once Yusuke was punched from Hiei, they backed down and tended to their clumsy friend, but still watched.

You had his arm locked when you felt your body go flying. He flipped you with his free hand. You land on your back with a hard thud, and your head hit the solid ground. But before he had time to say anything, your leg goes spinning around, knocking him to the ground and you leap on top him. You begin to wrestle the demon, when you notice his eyes. They are like your other side's; blood red. You didn't let it distract you though. You were rolling around when you finally found an open shot and took it. You were able to get on top and you grabbed his throat. Hiei's eye's opened wide with amazement. He almost broke free with a vice grip to your wrists, but he legs were open and you slid your left knee all the way up and pushed more pressure up hard. Hiei began to choke a bit and squirmed. He let his arms fall to his side. Your grip loosened on his through, but did not let go. You raised a fist to punch him in the nose, but hesitated. Your hand came down fast and… SLAP! The others were a bit bemused at this.

You moved inches from his face, and growled, "Don't you ever come after me again or I will finish the game that you started!"

Hiei just glared back at you.

"Do you understand?" you screamed

Hiei didn't answer.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that. Do you wish to live?" you grinned as you dug your nails into his soft neck.

Hiei replied with a small Hn'. You released him and his manhood. Hiei pushed you off of him as he stood up. He did not look at you, but instead flitted away.

Kuwabara walked over to you and offered a hand.

"I don't need your help." you said as you stood on your own.

"Just trying to help… hey! Your that kid on the train! But, your eyes, their red?"

"What?" you shrieked as you shut them and tried to focus. When you opened them, Kuwabara, stood shocked.

"Howd ja do dat!" cried the lost idiot.

"My eyes are not red, you are just stupid" you growled as you grabbed your stuph and ran out of the alley.

"Hey! Kid come back! You can't leave yet, you need to see Koenma!" cried Yusuke as he chased after you.

You tried to outrun him, but he began to catch up fast. You ran across the bridge and stopped in the middle.

"If you are wise, you will not search after me.!" you scream as you jump off.

"NO!" hollered Yusuke as he ran to the edge, but he could not see you.

"How in the hell did she do that?" said Yusuke.

You reopened the portal in the cover of the brush near your school and walked out. You regained yourself and pulled your skirt down to hide the clash in your leg. You were already late and ran through the main door and to your first class. You managed to sneak in, or so you thought. The teacher called out your name and asked for an explanation. You stood up and bowed low.

"I apologize, Sensei for my tardiness. I was not feeling well and was at the infirmary." you stated clearly, still bowed.

"Do you have a pass from Nurse Lynn?" he asked back.

You were not planning on that.

"Uh, no Sensei. She was busy with another student who was worse then I, and I felt it wrong to delay her work by adding my burden onto her, Sir." you managed.

"Well, thank you for your honesty. Try to get one next time. Now, please take your seat miss and we will begin the morning lessons on the displacement of particles in the area zone of unfamiliar chemical compounds when induced with extra components. Class, take out your text and open to page 467. Mr. Sakamotto, please read the first eight paragraphs aloud."

You took your seat in silence and did as he instructed. This school was a strict one, and if you slipped once, you were out for good. You decided it best for them not to know the real you or to piss them off, so you remained quiet most of the day, unless summoned to read or answer questions. You were an A student. Your goal was to graduate, get a job, and live a normal life without your past chasing you, but in the back of your head, you knew that it would never happen. Not without doing something first.

Well, what do you guys think? Please do email any questions or comments or advise to me. I beg you to review, so that I feel it reasonable to continue this fic. I feel that that was a reasonable amount of writing. I'll try to update soon. This was defiantly the hardest chapter, but I'll keep at it, if you approve of it.

Your Humble Author

-Jessie Lee


	2. Chapter 2, All you wanted was a drink

I know that I did not put my famous disclaimer in the first chapter, so I am putting it here, so please don't sue me.

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

I own nothing, but the non-YYH characters mentioned and the all around plot. Everything else is strictly borrowed for mere entertainment.

"The only method to be sure that the accurate quantity of active chemicals is in equilibrium with the balance of inactive elements of ionized chemicals is….."

The chimes echo through the halls.

"Well, I guess we will finish our exciting talk on Monday then huh? Alright then, I expect everyone's term papers to be in by then. Remember, it must be typed, size eight font, no double spacing, correct information and no grammatical errors,"

The class groaned.

"Well, you can tack on another two pages for you evident disrespect! Dismissed!"

The class rose from their seats and bowed to their teacher before quietly filling out of the class room. You remained in your seat. You were intently reading a novel that you had recently purchased from the undersized bookstore around the corner near the restaurant about a week ago. You were about to turn the page when a shadow was cast, blocking your light. You continued to read though.

"Ahem."

You look up to see a disturbed teacher looking down at you with her yellow, crooked teeth jutting out from her jowls.

"Yes ma'am, is there something that you need of me?"

"Although I commend your interest in reading, I do not appreciate it during my teaching. The information that I give you is essential to ever hoping to pass the mid-terms that are quickly approaching and I have not ever seen you taking down notes."

"I apologize, but I already went over that chapter four times two weeks ago," you replied trying to not show your annoyance and returning to your book.

"Oh, really? Then let me see your notes." she spat.

"Without putting your book down, you went into your bag and pulled out a thick, black notebook. You open to a marked page and handed it to the teacher.

The teacher was stunned.

"How did you find the time to complete these? They are so, meticulous! You're seven chapters ahead of the class!" she gasped out.

"It's not difficult, that and I like to stay ahead," you answer turning a page.

"Fine then, you may go now. Don't forget your paper on Monday." she said while faking a smile.

You stood up and walked to the door while the teacher returned to her desk. At a change of thought you turn on your heel and stand in front of the teacher's desk.

"Yes, what now?"

You handed her a packet of papers that you pulled out from the notebook.

"How did you complete this? I just assigned it yesterday!" she screamed.

"I figured that you would assign something close to this, so I started early." you duplicated her fake smile and walked out leaving the teacher stunned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are no excuses Yusuke, girl or not, she still posses a major threat to the human world. We do not know whether she is on our side or one our enemy's side."

"Who says she's on a side?"

"That is not the point; the point is that we cannot explain why a normal supposed human girl has powers strong enough to come into the league of a spirit detective."

"Perhaps she is one of the remaining physics, from when we fought Sensui."

"That is unlikely, Kurama. Master Genkai would have picked up on even the smallest sparks of physic energy in this area."

"So what do you want me to do about this Koenma?"

"I want you guys to take her in for questioning, by all means necessary. She posses too much of a threat, blending in with the rest of the city. By the way, where is Hiei?"

"He had left earlier for some training, I suppose. I will search for him now."

Kurama bowed then left the room.

"This is unbelievable! You save the world a few times and you would think that people would respect you, but no. We gotta play cat and mouse instead of fighting the real asshole that are going to mess with Spirit World!"

"Hey I don't see any cats here Urameshi!"

"Shut up Kuwabara!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls were empty with a few slackers running from their lockers. Some went to dorms and others walked or took the bus home. You emptied the contents of your locker into your already full bag of books. You dragged your feet out through the front doors and with a small sigh; you manage down the rows of stairs. Continuing down the street, you kept thinking of the group that you had meet earlier. They were no threat one by one, you supposed, but all at once may be some trouble. The problem was that you knew they were after you and sooner or later they would get a lead onto you, and you'd be screwed. You made a left and walked into the corner bar. You set your stuph next to the door in the corner and took a stool.

"Can I help you, missy?"

"Do you guys have any hard stuff, or is it all just pissy beers." you asked looking up at the tall, bald man behind the bar drying a few glasses.

"I don't think any 'hard stuph' will do you good now, how 'bout some ginger ale instead?" he smiled.

You hate it every time someone smiles for no reason, so you reply, "How about I pay twice the price and let you live?"

"Tha's a awfully tempting offer, but I doubt you coul' take me on, lass." said the man, still with the smile, retying his apron around his waist, exposing his arms, buff with muscles.

With a sigh, you stand and roll up your sleeves and get into a fighting stance.

"Hey now, girly, I don't fights womens." he laughed putting his elbow on the bar.

You let your body relax, but stare at his arm extending towards the ceiling.

"You ain'ts never arm wrestled?"

"No." you reply a bit embarrassed.

"Well, lookie here lass, if you can get my arm flat like this," he demonstrated, "Then I'll serve you what you wants."

"Fine, I accept your offer." you say as you grip his hand.

"Waits a moment lass, if I puts you arms down in da other ways, you don't get served, but you'll waitress here for me for freeas. Got it?" asked the confident bar tender.

You nod.

"Ready, set, go!" he screamed.

You arm barely budged.

"Hey fellas, we gots here a fightin lass!" yelled the larger man as a few guys came to get a better look.

It was your turn to smile, "When do we start?"

"Lass, it's already started and I doubts that you can hold your grip on my….

You smack down his arm before he could finish his sentence.

"How's in the hell…" the man started.

"Jack Daniels, " you request calmly.

"A wha?"

"I would like a Jack Daniels, if you got it."

"Losin ya touch there, eh O'Reilly?" laughed on man.

"yeah, getting ya ass handed to ya bys' a little girl!" cried another.

Your mood quickly changes as you quickly have the skinny man in the corner against the wall gasping for air.

With one hand firmly around the man's neck, midair, you calmly yell, "Any other comments about me or my stature will be handled in a quick and painful manor. But please, don't let little old me intimidate you into not talking, because I have all the time in the world to kick all of your sorry asses!"

"Jack on the rocks!" called the barkeep.

"That would be me now, everyone, back to your own business!" you yell releasing the man and sitting at the bar waiting for your drink.

The barkeep comes and hands you your drink but before he lets go of the glass, he turns it sideways and slams your hand down. The drink goes spilling everywhere. You growl at the bartender's willingness to waste good alcohol that and the nerve he had to insult you like that.

"Why in the hell did you do that for?" you growl at the man.

"You start next Monday."

"What?"

"You heard me, lass. Now let me get you another drink, on the house this time." he says while smiling.

"You tricked me. You did not say the game was over!" you yell.

"Yeah, and you didn't say that you didn't start either, so we're even. A tie, if you will"

Furious, you wait till he sets the glass down and lets go be fore you down the alcohol.

"Haha, a lady of the drink! So young lookin, yet so fierce! If I gets caught, missy, you'll be takin' the fall ya hear?" smiled the man again, proud that he outsmarted you.

You nod as he refills your glass.

"So whats ya name lass?" he askes as you top your last drink.

You stand up and grab your stuph by the door. You walk back over to the bar and put a roll of cash under the glass.

"Wha's this now?" the confused bartender asks.

"I said I would pay you twice the price for my drinks and let you live, and I have," You turn back around and walk to the door, but before you walk out, without turning you say, "I'll see you on Monday," and leave.

When you walked out, you looked straight to the sky. The sun was no where near ready to start its descent down.

"No mercy for those who hate the light, huh," you mumble with a sigh as you start to walk down the street.

When you came to a stop, you pulled out a book from your bag and began to read it. When the light changed, the mass of people began to cross the street and you continued to read as you walked. The people around you were conversing as you passed by and their insignificant tête-à-têtes, bothered you. With a heavy sigh, you picked up your pace to the front of the crowd and continued on your way to your apartment.

A few blocks down, you cross off from a street onto a smaller road with a decent sized high school smack dab in the center of it. The trees there seemed so tall in comparison to the meager ones that grew around your apartment building. You heard the tolling of the school's last chiming. The sound of the bells caught your attention, and you looked up. The remaining students that stayed for clubs and sports poured out of the building. There you spotted him. Through the confusion of previous thoughts, your mind fumbled, searching for the redhead boy's name.

Without thinking, "Kurama!" you say a loud to yourself. Immediately, the boy's head snaps up, and your eyes meet with his as if he heard you from that far of a distance. Panicking, you drop your book and take a few steps back. He politely pushes aside the hordes of fan girls begging for dates aside and starts walking toward you. What have you gotten yourself into.


	3. Chapter 3, Death by Fox

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

I own nothing, but the non-YYH characters mentioned and the all around plot. Everything else is strictly borrowed for mere entertainment.

Without thinking, "Kurama!" you say a loud to yourself. Immediately, the boy's head snaps up, and your eyes meet with his as if he heard you from that far of a distance. Panicking, you drop your book and take a few steps back. He politely pushes aside the hordes of fan girls begging for dates aside and starts walking toward you. What have you gotten yourself into? Your frozen dead in your tracks and you can't feel your legs anymore. You curse as you see his eyes narrow a bit and his pace quickens. You have to get away and fast. You turn and begin to beat the pavement. You look behind you (always the mistake) and you can see that he is easily catching up to you. A few blocks down and you can feel it become harder and harder to breath as your heart rate is pumping through the roof. Somehow you have to loose the detective's friend and make it somewhere safe and stay low for a bit. You are pretty sure that the enemy is unaware of you apartment and since you have nowhere else to go, it seemed like a just and fine place to hide, but it was so far away. You doubted that you could possibly run the distance, but then again, you had no choice. You turn another corner and without even thinking, you run across the street. The shock of the hit sent you flying and skidding across the black top.

"Damn cars!" you mumble as you feel the boy drawing closer.

You body is still numb, not fully registering the pain from the impact and you force yourself to stand on your feet. The red head is within two yards of you and you are constrained to pull a drastic maneuver. Without warning, you jump onto the very car that struck you and then you leap into the air and grasp onto the street light above it. You're wreaked with pain and wince to fight the urge to fall and lose grip. You arm doesn't want to cooperate. With a few spins, you are able to acquire enough momentum to fly to the contiguous building. With a few seconds to spare, you check your right arm is defiantly out of commission. Before you have time to react, you watch Kurama gracefully leap onto the building that you are on. You hold back your gasp.

"Please, you must capitulate now. You have to have a word with Lord Koenma! This turn out will be a much more unproblematic one if you would just comply with the orders from Spirit World! Please, surrender, now," Spoke Kurama with an almost pleading tone.

"I decline you offer of armistice. I'd rather die then to be captured again. I answer to no one but myself! If you plan to detain me, then you might as well execute me as I stand, but I refuse to go down devoid of a fight." you reply grasping your rapidly bleeding arm.

"We could get your injuries taken care of if you please come with me," negotiated Kurama.

"I can handle then fine on my own." you yell back acting as if he insulted you.

"Then you will be taken by force!" he warned.

"So be it!" you say noticing the tint of his eyes has changed. Is it possible that you both could have… no, never in a thousand years could it be possible.

Without another word, he charges at you, weapon ready. You dive off the building face first, but are quickly snagged on the ankles.

"Let me go!" you scream as the thorns dig deeper into your flesh, depositing toxins into your veins. Your school uniform folds over your upper body and yet you are not in the least bit embarrassed. You can feel your arm dislocate further and you bit the insides of your mouth.

Kurama blushes a bit as he's flashed with your back end. He can see the scars on your legs though, including the one from earlier in the day.

"If you run, you may be charged as a fugitive!" cried Kurama as his rose whip crawled further up your legs tightening with each inch. The pain is almost unbearable.

"Please, let me go! You're cutting my legs off!" you holler as the blood from each wound is now flowing freely without any vacillation.

"Agree to come peacefully, and I'll release you." Kurama conferred. It was a blow to his conscience knowing that he was torturing a human girl, probably younger then him.

"Then let me die!" you spat back.

Kurama had never seen such a willingness to throw away life and it hurt to know that instead of clearing things up, this girl would rather die.

While in his thoughts, you managed enough strength to pull yourself up the whip. Each grasp piercing you hands and palms and you bit off muffled screams. You refused to cry over this; scream maybe, but never cry. When you reached the top, Kurama offered a hand to pull you the rest of the way up.

"Death is never the answer." spoke Kurama gently

"Don't touch me! Don't trust me!" you spat.

You swung your legs around and kicked the boy in the face, thorns and all. Caught off guard and furious, Kurama got back to his feet and put a hand to his injured cheek. He slapped your face saying nothing. You barely had enough time to remove the whip as you slid off the side of the building.

While falling, you screamed, "I will always choose death!"

Blood shot out of your mouth as you came in contact with the ground below. No time to think, you had to move. Your legs twitched and spat blood as you forced your body weight on them. With each step, you fought the urge to pass out. One leg after another, you were able to regain balance and let go of the wall. You heard the graceful steps of the demon, only a 10 feet behind you land from jumping off the building. Holding your breath, you ran the fastest that you could out of the alley and across the streets, this time looking to avoid anymore accidents.

"Great, at least before he was kind. That little kick must have really pissed him off. Well, good, serves him right! We're no where near being even." you think as you slowly make your way to the entrance of a park. You turned to see the redhead rearing up behind you. Dead end, you think. You continue as the demon pursues each bloody step you take. I can't hide, he'll smell the blood, I could never outrun him even without the injuries, so that counts that out, too weak to fight back, no energy left to use the portals, and the god damn sun is still out. You curse as you feel something grasp at your leg and you trip. You look down to see tree roots grabbing at your injured legs. You pull free and continue running with your head facing down, looking for newly sprouted tree roots.

"Is he really doing this?" you think as you run into a wall.

"What the fuck? Where did this wall come from?" you scream as the plant wall pulls you in.

You pull back and take a few steps back and bend your knees. It's too long to run around it, I'll have to climb. With a last spite of energy, you leap up at least half the height of the plant wall. You gnaw at the vines that persist in wrapping their thorny grips around anything that they can grab at. The razor like leaves tear at you uniform and skin and you have to force yourself from losing your footing.

"Almost there, a little more." you think.

The vines continue grabbing and also begin to whip at you. You scream as they go across your back leaving open wounds that swell up twice their size and bleed. Soon, there is no cloth on your back to offer the little protection that you once had. Fear runs through your mind and only the sensation of reaching the top brings you back to reality. You stand on you weak legs and look around. No sight of your pursuer. A sudden grimace appears on your face as you vomit blood. You look down to see bamboo plants shooting through your body. The ends of the rods are spiting out the blood that was once in you. You grasp the end of one and try to pull it out.

"No, this can't be," you gasp out, "It cannot end like this."

You can barely turn your head, although out of your left eye, you can see Kurama clutching the plant with a face of disgust.

"What wrong have I done to deserve this?" you cry out.

Kurama knew this was it. There would be no chance of you getting away or fighting , not on the brink of death.

Suddenly, the contraction pulled out of you, causing more bleeding and you are forced scream out at the removal of the foreign body. Without the bamboo holding your balance, you are teetering on the top of the wall. Lack of blood and falling in and out of consciousness has you dizzy and gasping for breath. The world becomes hazed, as you feel your body tilt backwards and fall, but in your mind, you prayed that the impact would kill you, rather then be taken. "I hate you Kurama." is all you can mutter while falling. Midway through descending, you stop breathing, you pulse slowly diminishes to nothing, and you half lidded eyes go dull.

"There is nothing now, which will ease my soul from this." Kurama spoke softly, with that monotone face, cold and hard, "Her death was nothing but a casualty to Spirit World."

Merry Christmas guys! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4, Discovered! Begining or End?

I know that I did not put my famous disclaimer in the first chapter, so I am putting it here, so please don't sue me.

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

I own nothing, but the non-YYH characters mentioned and the all around plot. Everything else is strictly borrowed for mere entertainment.

Suddenly, the contraction pulled out of you, causing more bleeding and you are forced to scream out at the removal of the foreign body. Without the bamboo holding your balance, you are teetering on the top of the wall. Lack of blood and falling in and out of consciousness has you dizzy and gasping for breath. The world becomes hazed, as you feel your body tilt backwards and fall, but in your mind, you prayed that the impact would kill you, rather then be taken. "I hate you Kurama." is all you can mutter while falling. Midway through descending, you stop breathing, you pulse slowly diminishes to nothing, and you half lidded eyes go dull.

"There is nothing now, which will ease my soul from this." Kurama spoke softly, with that monotone face, cold and hard, "Her death was nothing but a casualty to Spirit World."

He looked at his work. Her hair was thrown around and knotted in places where it was sticking to the now drying blood. Her torn up back was fully exposed and he could still see some of the thorns protruding in some spots. She lies in a pool of her own blood that stained her pale skin and Kurama looked away in disgust of himself.

"I can't loose sight of the true purpose. She must be taken to Spirit World" spoke Kurama to himself.

He reached down to pick up what was left of you when Kurama felt a strong pain come from his hands. He pulled back and examined his hands. They had burns on them. He licked his hand keenly and looked at the girl. Could it be from her? He thought aloud. Carefully, he reached down one finger and placed it upon her skin. A few black and red embers greeted the kitsune's finger.

"As I thought." responded the fox to himself.

Without warning, the girl's body bust into the black and red flames yet they did not burn her skin. Her limp body levitated off the ground with her back arching up curving her body. Kurama stared dumbfounded as the fire engulfed her body in a sphere and shot off into the sky.

"Remarkable. No one will believe this has happened. I have to report this to Koenma!" screamed Kurama as he headed towards spirit world.

…. …. …. …. …. …. … … …. . .. . . . . . …… . .. . . . .. .. . . . .. … .. .. . . .. . .. . . .. . . .. . ..

Hiei sat quietly in a tree, bored as hell and mad at the world. There was nothing to do, but sit and wait. He had just returned from watching Yukina at Genkai's and was hoping to find something to do in his spare time. It's a weekday, so the fox will be doing work for the ningen School, Yuusuke is unreliable, and there is no way in hell Hiei is desperate enough to go to Kuwa-baka's. He had already trained in the morning and seriously didn't feel like training again. With nothing to do but sit around, Hiei decided to stroll around the city to burn some time and take his mind off of how bored he was. He leaped out of the tree and began his walk on foot.

"Kazuma! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sis, I'm studying!" screamed the red head from his room.

"Like hell you are! You left your books in the kitchen!" replied Shizuru coming up the stairs.

"Uh.. I'm doing this new type of studying where… uh, you read the book telepathically. Yeah, that's it." screamed Kuwabara back.

Shizuru, burst into the room carrying a bag full of books. Lying on the bed was Kuwabara with the sheet pulled to his chin.

"What in gods's names are you doing bro?" asked Shizuru with a slanted head.

"I'ma ah, I told you, I'ma studying." said the shaky redhead.

"Well, why are you in bed and why are you all nervous?"

"Nervous? I aint nervous!"

"Ok, now what's with the flag salute?"

"Flag?"

Kazuma looked down and low a behold right about between his legs was a small lump moving around.

"It's not what it looks like!" screamed Kuwabara.

"Then what is it supposed to look like?" asked his sister wanting to stab out her eyes

He pulled back the sheets.

Shizuru- cue anime fall.

"Not another cat! Kazuma you're supposed to be studying!"

"Ah.. it's purring, make it stop!"

Shizuru took a step forward.

"Wait!"

"What now?" asked the frustrated girl.

"It sorta feels nice now."

"Oh gods!" screamed Shizuru in disgust walking out of the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Oh yeah! You wanna start some shit? Bring it on Bitch!" cried Yuusuke in the alley way.

A few thugs ran in the opposite direction but stopped when they hear a death wrenching scream.

"YUSUKE!!!!"

"Oh gods, no!" mumbled Yusuke dropping his fists.

Yusuke turned around and to gratify his horror was Keiko.

"Yusuke Urameshi! What the hell are you doing? You promised that you would help out at the shop! How dare you stand me up again!" screamed the girl

"Ah, come on, K. I'm tying to be bad ass right now. Can't you just wait a little?"

"Like hell I will"

The thugs at the end of the street were rolling with laughter.

"How about you all get some jobs!" screamed Keiko to the thugs.

They all disappeared from the alley.

"Damn it!" mumbled Yusuke.

"Let's go!" whispered Keiko after smashing his head with a frying pan pulled out from hammer space.

Yusuke was then dragged by his ear, helpless, out of the alley way as well.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Ogre! Come here now!"

"Uh, yes Lord Koenma?" responded the paper carrying ogre.

"Now I need you to be honest with me…"

"Alright! I did it! I ate the last piece of squid! I was soo hungry and the union doesn't offer good meals! And..."

"Stupid ogre, I was talking about… wait you ate my squid! Oh, never mind. Now, about the matter at hand. I am going to human world and which cape do you think that I would look more handsome in?"

"Uh, I don't think I am qualified to answer that my Lord."

"OGRE! It's an easy question. Either the animal print with sequence or the feathered one with matching boa?"

"You know what... um… yeah. You look so dashing in your regular attire. I don't think that those come close to your natural good looks, Lord Koenma, sir."

"Ah, I see Ogre. You are right. I do have naturally good looks and buff muscles."

"Um, but I didn't say anything about muscles..."

"Goodbye, OGRE!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bursting through the gates, Kurama dashed down the halls, occasionally splitting corners and taking sharp turns.

"Kurama?"

The fox turned on his heel.

"Oh, Botan, I need to speak with Lord Koenma. It is of the most urgency!" panted out Kurama

"Oh, he was just preparing to leave Spirit World. Perhaps he is still in the main halls." replied the reaper in pink.

"Thank you!" called Kurama already half way down the hall, "Please summon Yuusuke immediately."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Achoo!

"Damn flowers!" mumbled Yuusuke as he leaped from his makeshift hiding spot in a bush.

"YUSUKE! COME BACK!"

Yusuke sprinted down the street. Keiko followed on his tail, swinging a frying pan over her head.

"Damn it! You save the god damn world, and you'd think that you wouldn't go through this kinda shit!" screamed Yuusuke turning off a main roan, "Now I know why Hiei is always alone!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Achoo! Hiei sneezed. After a sniffle, he turned around. Something was up. He could feel the idiots coming closer. Perhaps a case? Oh, well. It's not of his concern what humans do in their world. Let the detective and the other idiot oaf handle it. Oh, how he hated that Oaf, Kuwabara.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Achoo!

Kuwabara wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"KAZUMA!"

"Whadya want!" replied the oaf.

Genkai just phoned us. She wants the gang to meet at the temple, immediately.

"Ok! I'll go!" screamed the orange haired buffoon through the door.

"KAZUMA!"

"What sis?!" replied Kuwabaka sticking his head back in the door.

"Leave the cat!"

"Aw, man!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Uh, sorry Kurama, sir. You just missed him."

"What? This is problematical. Do you know where he left to?" asked the fox.

"I believe that Master Genkai sent word for his appearance at her temple."

"This may just work out to my advantage. Thank you." replied Kurama as he fled the castle.

"Times around here are just too hectic," said Ogre chewing on a stolen piece of squid.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Their damn fumbling is getting on my nerves! I'd better follow them straight." thought Hiei running.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"If I go diagonal, then this will limit the capacities of distance." thought Kurama

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok, now, Kuwabara. Just one more left to take and then go up to the mountain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Finally! Just one more right turn and then up to see Grandma! She's probably gonna give me shit too!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Boom!

Yuusuke sat up rubbing his head. "Great! Did I get hit by another dam car!? Hey where the hell did you guys come from?"

Each pointed to a different direction of the intersection, minus Kazuma, who was unconscious.

Kurama stood up, "I see the group has met up, at least."

Hiei sat crossed legged on top of Kuwabara's body. "You idiots have no idea where the hell you are going. Stupid ningens!

Kuwabara just regained consciousness to realize that Hiei was sitting defiantly on top of him.

"Ahhh! Get it off!" screamed Kuwabaka.

He wiggled around to shake Hiei off. Hiei sat up calmly and kicked the red-head-bum on his well, his bum.

"Ewww, I got shrimp germs all over me.

"Keep going and I will permanently attach your face to the ground!" growled Hiei.

"We must hurry to Master Genkai's! Lord Koenma is there and I've spotted the target."

"Who's the target? Oh that weirdo girl?" asked Kuwabaka dumbly.

"Now here's the pot calling the kettle black." mumbled Hiei.

"Shut up Hiei. There's no time for cooking, we gotto go!" spat Kuwabara.

"I hate to say it, but he's right. Let's go." called Yuusuke as the group, with a new sense of direction headed towards Genkai's.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Koenma, surely you have the mildest explanation as to why a being like this has been able to live under your nose for so long without being detected. What are those idiots in Spirit World doing about this anyway?" asked Genkai as she sipped at her tea.

"Master Genkai, if we had the slightest idea, we would have taken action earlier, but this being's energy signature is not like those we have dealt with." replied the prince of Spirit World in his teenaged form.

"There must be a classification for this energy. She cannot be the only one like this."

Genkai set down her cup.

"If there were any others that fitted her case we would not have known about them. Our sensors are only limited to those energies that we are able to sample. It is almost as if, this new energy is only characteristic to her subconscious specifications."

"So, exactly how dangerous is she?" inquired the old woman.

"Until we can fill in all these blanks, she is placed as a high priority of Spirit World. Minimally, a code 5."

The seriousness in his voice cracked the already silent corridor.

"But Toguro was at a code 6, is this such a threat that she must be killed."

"The utmost, I'm afraid. Any form of unidentified energy poses a severe risk to Ningenkai and to Spirit World. She must be detained or neutralized."

"Neutralized or killed? Keep in mind that from this standpoint she appears to be human. Are you ready to do something like that?" inquired Genkai.

"What do you mean? She is a threat and must be handled appropriately." responded Koenma

"Are you prepared to kill the people that you had intended to protect?"

-Temple Door Flies Open-

"Alright, Granny, wha'dja want?" yelled Yusuke.

"Oh, great, the big mouth is here! How about you shut your trap and follow me!" screamed Genkai.

The group filled out little by little to the training grounds behind the temple building.

"Now before we enter these woods, I must inform you that what is here is a code 5. So be on guard to kill it if it attacks." spoke Koenma.

The group nodded and proceeded to enter the woods.

The group paused when they came to a clearing. The surrounding foliage was charred and it reeked of ash. At the center of a small crater was the battered body of a female. Blood was oozing out of wounds and she appeared to be dead already.

"No, this cannot be! If she was dead, I would have had to pass her through Spirit World!" cried Koenma

"She is alive, barely." muttered Genkai.

"Yes, you are right. I can hear the faintest of beats coming from her chest." replied Kurama

"Hey, you didn't tell me that you could listen to chicks' boobs!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Her heart, you idiot!" spat Hiei as he shot death glares at the Oaf.

"I was able to detain her and was about to notify Spirit World customs, but it seems that her energy is forming a defensive barrio with offensive tactical reflexes." spoke Kurama to Koenma.

"I'm impressed Kurama. It is obvious that your strength has indeed increased for you to have taken the target down so easily." replied Koenma.

"When is attacking a human to the brink of death something to be praised on?" muttered Kurama to himself.

Hiei looked up at the fox.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm confused!" cried Kuwabara from the back of the group.

"Hmph, that's a surprise!" mocked Hiei.

"Shut up shrimp! Now what was all that krap that Kurama was saying?" asked the Oaf.

"Why don't you go and touch her and see." smiled Genkai.

"I can't do that! My heart is dedicated only to Yukina! That, I'd never make out with a girl in front of a crowd!"

Hiei let out a growl. A nudge from Kurama reminded Hiei of Kuwabara's ignorance in not knowing who his sister was.

"You dumb ass! Just poke her, would you!" screamed Yusuke.

"FINE! Gosh, I hate being a guinea pig."

"Then don't ask anymore stupid questions!" smirked Yusuke.

"You shut up too, Urameshi!" cried Kuwabara as he squatted in front of the girls broken body.

He leaned in close and with his huge index finger, went to poke her in the breast. Before he could even get close, flames shot up from her body and scorched the red head who was dumb enough to leave it there long enough to get burned. Kuwabara screamed in pain as Hiei snickered watching the Oaf dance around like a monkey.

"Hey, Kurama! Why couldn't you just say she a friggen torch, huh?" cried the Oaf, burnt fingers in his mouth.

"How do you want to handle this situation? You could take her to Spirit World or have her neutralized here and now." spoke Genkai.

Koenma debated with himself until Yusuke stepped forward.

"Did you leave that diaper on too long or something or are you just stupid? you are going to KILL a human girl just because she has powers. You might as well kill Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara was completely oblivious to the remark and kept sucking his fingers.

"Since when are you the Reaper of Death?" asked Yusuke.

"Well tell me, how are we going to transfer her to Spirit World without getting our limbs incinerated off by this girl? Unless you are good at playing with fire, were at a stalemate!" said Koenma.

Suddenly the idea hit them.

"Playing with fire!" called out Kurama, Koenma, Genkai, and Yusuke in unison.

The whole group turned on their heel and stared manically at Hiei. Quiet up until now, Hiei looked up and responded with a simple, "Nani?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

And there it is! I really like this chapter because I was able to do it like the actual tv show would, with the varying scenes and I believe I kept everyone well in character. I've been watching box sets to study each character's articulation on how they speak. So far, this new form of studying has, in my opinion, help greatly with my fic writings. I encourage any comments, flamers are also welcome. I kinda rushed this chapter so ignore any typos, but it's kinda long so it makes up for it. Thank you to all those who support my fics!

-Your Humble Authoress,

Demon Girl Lee


	5. Chapter 5, Huter and Hunted

I know that I did not put my famous disclaimer in the first chapter, so I am putting it here, so please don't sue me.

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

I own nothing, but the non-YYH characters mentioned and the all around plot. Everything else is strictly borrowed for mere entertainment.

By the way, any random indentions or :'s indicates a mental dialogue as in Hiei speaking through minds.

And it continues….

Cue Opening Theme Song: Smile Bomb

"Gods, let me die! Please kill me! Gods kill me! Help, I don't want to live! Kill me! HELP! Please kill me! End it now! Please!!"

Your eyes burst open and quickly, your pupils dilate as the florescent lights of the room scorch your eyes. You hiss and tightly shut them. The pain starts to flood back to your body as you mumble out in throbbing hurt. You reach to cover your face with your hands, when you notice that you are tethered.

"What the hell?" you think as you test the strength of the bounds.

At this point you can no longer hold in your ache as you freely express your discomfort in mumbled curses. Your body is cold and frail on top the metal table in which you are strapped onto.

"Please, help. Let me go. I'm ready to go!" you yell with no response.

Your energy levels are fanatical and whacked out as surges of power come and go leaving shock waves emanating with pain rippling all over. A sudden boost has you screaming in pain as you arch up. Your energy is ripping from your flesh as you feel it burn through your restraints. Finally the wave leaves as you gasp out for breath, panting in between. It takes some time for you to recover yourself, but you realize that your bonds were free. Sore and tender, you manage to sit up on the high, metal table. The room is bright, but empty. Your high perch is all that is noticeable in the room with an exception to a black pane of glass to your right. No door is visible and you know right away that this is some sort of examination holding chamber. A panic pours over you as you apprehend that there is no escape route. You barely have your footing as you stand in your nakedness. No time for modesty, your life is at stake. You make your way to the walls. Cold metal. You punch as hard as you can, but not even a dent. No! You beat on them harder and faster. Nothing, not even a mark. Turning, you rest your body on the wall. You spot the pane of glass at the other end of the room. You make your way to it, sore and fighting off your weakness. You look into the pane of glass and step forward. It was a one way view. You could sense no immediate danger behind the thick sheet of glass, but that relieved no tension. With both hand on the cold glass you stare at your own reflection. A gasp escape's you lips. Your eyes and hair are a deep shade of red. Not bright red, the kind of red like being submerged continuously in blood.

"No, this cannot be..." you mutter aloud.

Trembling, you touch your hair. You know that there is no going back, it has progressed to far for you to change it back on your own. The familiar pain floods your body as another wave hits you. The fiery energy flows freely as you press yourself onto the glass. As your balance is lost the sound of glass shatters and rings out into the silence of the empty room. Shatters and splinters were everywhere. Painfully, you make your way through the new found opening. As your feet touch the new floor, you feel the true extent of your injuries. You will not be conscience for much longer. If you did not find a safe place to escape, you'd be in deep shit. The small new room was dark, compared to the UV room that you just left. Your eyes readjust themselves. It wasn't safe to open a portal here and it took too much energy that you didn't have. Hopefully, you could make it out be shadow gliding. You manage to reach the door and you press your ear to it. Silence. You open it and cautiously step through. There are hallways branching off in random looking directions. You decide on the one leading left, but once you are a good distance down its path, you hear footsteps and voices. If you run away, they will notice you. You concentrate and mask what you can of your energy. Quietly, you dip into the cover of the shadows and slowly and cautiously make your way forward, scaling the walls of the hall, completely covered. A blue haired girl and the oaf pass by. But before you can breathe again, the orange haired boy stops. You suppress every cell in your body to stop it moving.

"Hey Boton, I'm getting that tickle feeling again." spoke Kuwabara

"Perhaps Yusuke is talking about you." she replied.

"Yeah, that's probably it."

"Idiot!" you think to yourself.

They are eventually a good distance from you and you continue down the hall to a door. "Shit!" you curse to yourself. There is a scanner to the right of the door. If you try to open the door, the alarms will go off. You'll have to sit this one out, and you try to get comfortable. You wounds keep bleeding everywhere and even a lower class demon can smell blood. You close your eyes and let out a sigh.

Suddenly, you sense something, and your eyes burst open. You must have been asleep for at least an hour. An ogre in a loin cloth, mumbled down the hall to the door. He was cursing about one thing or another, either way, totally unimportant. He placed his hand on the metal stand and as it scanned his spirit signature, you prepared yourself. Once the door was open, you flew in before he did. The doors closed right before he could even get in. More hallways! You dash down a random one in hopes to not get caught by the ogre. Dodging people out in the open, no time to hide. Your energy is running dangerously low now and you have to get to a safe place. More locked doors. You can't afford another waste of time. The last hallway. No turning back now. You hear steps and voices. High spirits hit you, thinking it's the oaf.

"No worries, he couldn't sense a dog if it was peeing on him. Shit no! It's not him! Someone else? But who? Wait, there is no time to think, I gotto hide!"

You hide in the shadows of a corner, completely concealed. You hold your breath as your nightmare comes down the hall. You heart is pushing itself out of you chest and you think for sure the people will hear its stentorian pounding. You open you eyes and see the detective from the alley and the short one.

"God damn it," You think to yourself

Yusuke was talking when you could feel the free flowing of your blood. You cover you spirit energy, but it only made it worse. Hiei stopped Yusuke and stared at him.

"Do you feel it?"

Hiei nodded. They gave each other a look and kept walking and you almost let out a sigh of relief. You stuck your head out of the shadows, when you felt the impact. The walls were spinning. When you could open you eyes, you were against the walls rubbing you soreness.

"I got it!" spoke Hiei and you realized what the blur was.

Yusuke came from around the corner smiling.

"Aren't you sneaky." he joked.

"You must let me leave! I cannot stay here!" you spat at him furiously.

Yusuke blushed at your nude body.

"Hey, she's a red head. He he," he joked aloud

You felt like a wounded animal backed into a corner, and essentially you were.

Hiei smiled and took a step back.

"Afraid we can't," he said.

Sarcastically, you stand up. "You caught me detective." you said as you extended your wrists toward him.

Caught in the moment, you swing your leg from behind aiming for their heads.

Hiei easily blocked you, but you managed to get through between them. You're running, but you are making little progress as you make it to a larger hall. You take a last resort.

The detectives are already in the room as you hold your breath, concealed again. There really is no other way. You hide every ounce of your energy. The two below you look at each other. It's to no avail, you know that you're going soon and you can't hold it much longer.

Yusuke looks to Hiei, "I'll tell Koenma to sound the alarms."

But before he could go the worst happened. You could no longer suppress them and a single drop of blood manages to drip off your wound.

Hiei looks at Yusuke, "The whole room smells like blood."

You're gone. Your grip fails you as you fall from the ceiling, freely bleeding. And yet there was no impact. Perhaps a delusion? No. You feel something beneath you. You open your eyes to see that you are being held by Hiei.

"Put me down." you growl

"Ha, so that you can just walk back by yourself?" Yusuke smirked

"Just let me go." you mumble out.

Your vision is hazy as you look above you. His eyes, they were beautiful. You had never seen red used as something so beautiful. You feel him move beneath you. A warm fabric embraces your body. His cloak, he gave you his cloak to cover your nakedness. Perhaps he is not so bitter. You close your eyes for a while and he begins to walk. You have not the energy to defeat him or run.

"Please, you cannot take me back. I'd rather die." you mumble.

"If you keep talking you will die." he says coldly. Your eyes open.

You trembled a bit at his harshness. Hiei smirked a bit, at you fear, probably. A smile, just faint enough for you to see from your angle.

"Wow," you think to yourself, "He is so warm."

You feel a sudden spasm and you scream out as your energy fluctuates wildly. Your eyes roll backwards as the full wave hits you. Your whole body burns. Your skin is on fire and every time a nerve moves, it feels as though a limb I being cut off. Your energy is pulsating around your body.

Hiei bit the insides of his mouth.

"What's wrong with her!?" yells Yusuke over your high pitched screams.

"She's unstable!" Hiei continued, "If her energy continues to attack her like this, she will destroy herself!"

"What should we do?" asked Yusuke.

"Tell Koenma that she is in my custody. There is nothing here that you or he could do anyway." Hiei spat.

As the wave settled, your body went into a convolution state. Hiei struggled a bit to keep grasp.

"Fine, where will you be?" asked Yusuke

"Eastern corridors, near my temporary chambers."

"You can not take her outside of these castle walls." Yusuke warned

"Hn." was his reply as he continued down a different hallway.

"Hiei!"

Hiei stopped and turned around.

"Don't let her die."

Hiei continued.

Blood leaked from your eyes and lips. You felt like you were floating in cool water. So nice compared to your previous state. So cold now. Your head went limp as you drifted away.

Hiei looked down.

"No, stay awake! If you go under, you will die." He shook you a bit, gently tapping your face. "Stay focused here!" he screamed at you.

Your eyes flutter open slightly and you smile, "It's… so… cold."

Hiei increased his core temperature and radiated a steady flow of heat.

Your eyes again close.

He flashed through halls at high speed until he finally reached the eastern corridors and was in front of a large black door. He pushed it open with his leg and entered. Carefully, he carried you to the center of the simply furnished room. The lights were dim and the room was at a cool temperature. Hiei brought you to a bed and set you down gently. You moan in discomfort and pain.

Hiei closed his eyes/"Can you hear me?"/

/"…"/

/"Listen to me. Focus on staying conscious."/

/"Everything…everything hurts… so much."/

/"Just wait."/

Hiei went through other rooms and returned with some towels, a basin of water, and a small box. He set it all on the table near the bed.

/ "Are you still there?"/

/"Please… the pain…"/

/"Yes, I know it hurts! Speak of something else! Center your thoughts on something other then the pain!"/

Your eyes snap open. /"Get away! It's… it's coming again!"/ "GET BACK!" you manage to choke out.

You hurl you back up, screaming in pain. Emanating around you are small flames. As the pain increase, so does their size. Your body is sweating bullets and you hack up some blood. Hiei pulls you back onto the bed, set back by your incredibly high body temperature.

"Stay still baka onna!" he screams at you.

/"Get back, you'll be hurt!"/

"Do you think I give a shit about that? Now just shut the hell up!" Hiei screamed firmly at you.

The wave subsided, leaving you lost of breath and that familiar sense of fear returned to you making you shudder.

/ "Hn, Do you fear me?"/

/"Should I fear you?"/

/"Many stronger then you do."/

/"I have fear for no one and nothing in this world."/

Hiei turned away and placed his hand in the water and raised its temperature. He turned back and looked at you.

/"Then do you trust me?"/

/"I trust no one."/

/"If you want to live, you must."/

Hiei harshly pulled the black cloak off of you and set it aside leaving your body bare. He opened and placed a white towel on your lower extremities, leaving your chest and arms exposed. He placed a smaller towel into the basin of hot water and rung it out. Gently, he wiped the blood from your face and neck. Next he grabbed the small box and opened it.

/"I need you to open your mouth"/

/"But why?"/

"Because I said so!" Hiei said aloud, "Just do as I say, and maybe you'll live!"

You forced yourself you push open your mandible. Hiei uncovered a small package. He unwrapped what looked like a compressed, flat brick. He tore off a piece and placed it between your lips.

/ "Chew this, it will dull the pain and help balance out your energy a bit."/

/ "…"/

He went to go close the window beside the bed when he heard you gurgling. He turned to see you struggling. You tried to chew, but you had not the energy to even sit up. Hiei let out a sigh and walked to your bed side. He reached into you mouth and pulled out the herb piece.

/ "I'm sorry."/

Hiei placed the herb into his own mouth and chewed. He tore off a larger piece and proceeded to chew it.

/ "What are you doing?"/

Hiei frowned, "You ask too many questions and you speak too much." He said with a mouthful.

/"I apologize."/

/ "Open your mouth onna."/

Hiei leaned over you as you eyed him cautiously. A sudden blush covered your face as he made contact with your mouth. He never closed his eyes, but instead looked you straight in the eyes as he orally gave you the herb.

"You must swallow it quickly."

And you forced down a gulp. It tasted terrible, but it did seem to help with the pain. Hiei stood beside you and removed his shirt.

"When I say so, I want you to focus all of your energy into one swift flow out of your arms." Hiei spoke coldly, "You must channel it into one fluid motion. This may kill you."

Cue Ending Theme Song

Ok guys! How was that? I know it has been a really long time, since I have last posted but I have been working a lot lately. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I am leaving for vacation tonight so I will post one more chapter before I go. And it will contain some scenes where, if you'd like, you can assume that it was intended as a yaoi plug in. What I mean is, that it could be misconstrued to intend that it was yaoi based. If you don't wan to think of it that way, then don't. It's totally ok. I just felt like sticking something weird in there. Please review and tell me anything to help with the writing of this fic! I love you guys!

-You humble authoress,

Jessie Lee


	6. Chapter 6, Cleansing

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

I own nothing, but the non-YYH characters mentioned and the all around plot. Everything else is strictly borrowed for mere entertainment.

By the way, any random indentions or :'s indicates a mental dialogue as in Hiei speaking through minds.

Minor yaoi included.

And it continues….

Cue Smile Bomb

"When I say so, I want you to focus all of your energy into one swift flow out of your arms." Hiei spoke coldly, "You must channel it into one fluid motion. This may kill you."

He climbed onto bed and gently onto you. You held a puzzled look on your face.

"What?"

/ "Um, where should I channel it?"/

"Into me… Are you ready?"

/"Wait, won't that harm you in the process?"/

"Just do it!" Hiei screamed as he grabbed your arms.

Without thinking, you release the inner build up that you have been fighting off for so long. The wave hits you and you fight off the screams, but your attempts are in vain as you choke on the pain. Blood shoots from your barely healed wounds, but you fight to open your eyes. Fire; everywhere. The boy's arms are covered in them. He is wincing, but he doesn't seem that bothered.

"He is taking in my energy." you think, stunned.

The full wave is trying to escape, but you are severely struggling to keep the flow constant. If you make a mistake, you will kill Hiei, too little and you kill yourself. You let too much slip and it causes Hiei to scream out Makki profanity. You focus harder.

This continues for little more then it stops abruptly. Your screams are silenced as you are left breathless on the bed; gasping for any air. Hiei stumbles off of you and lies flat to your left, on the bed. You can barely move, but you can see that your arms as well as Hiei's arms are brutally charred with third degree burns. Spitting out the pool of blood from your mouth, you turn your head to the left and watch Hiei's chest rise up and down rhythmically. In a coarse voice, you manage to speak.

"May, I sleep now?"

He nods.

"I am sending for someone to aid your wounds, there is nothing more that I can do for you now," spoke Hiei in a bare voice.

"Hiei?"

"What do you want?" complained Hiei turning to look at you.

"Thank you."

Hiei looks away and closes his eyes.

… … …

/"Fox? Can you hear me?"/

/"Yes Hiei, I'm in school, what do you want?"/

/ "I need you to heal the girl."/

/ "What girl?"/ Kurama looked around his classroom.

Without realizing it, the teacher was throwing a confused stare as Kurama refocused.

"Uh, Yes Sir?" asked Kurama standing up.

"Answer the problem Mr. Minnamino."

"Oh, of course. The inverse of the logarithmic function should be equivalent when multiplied by the ratio of 'x' after being solved for by using the quadratic equation. So the answer will be -759.829."

"So it is." replied the teacher after typing on his calculators, "Good job."

Kurama bowed and sat down.

/ "So who?"/

/ "The girl you almost killed."/

Kurama looked to the side.

/ "You know that I did not want to harm her. I was following orders. Do you think that I enjoyed doing that to her?! She would not cooperate! What would you have me done?!"/

/ "I would have just killed her, but you seem like it bothers you"/

/'…'/

/ "Kurama, you have to come heal her wounds while she is stable."/

/ "So, she is okay then?"/

/ "Yes, for now."/

Kurama felt a burden had been lifted free of him. It had been almost a week and from what reports had stated, they thought she would die. Kurama let out a sigh.

/ "I'll be there soon."/

Hiei opened his eyes and looked at the girl's unconscious form. She was severely burned, but no worse then his own charred arms. Tiredly, he stood up off the bed. He sat on the chair, facing the bed and wondered for a bit.

"That energy. There was something wrong with it. It felt like tainted demonic energy, but it flowed similar to human aura. So, she is not human, but she is not demon either, so what is she then?"

Hiei looked down at his own arms.

"This will be interesting to say the least."

Your head turned from left to right, unconsciously. Hiei looked up at you again.

"Hmph, pathetic." said Hiei as he stood to cover your bloody, naked form with the cloak at your side.

"Human or not, she is just as useless." said Hiei sitting back down and closing his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The last bell had finally rung and Kurama stood up, bowed, and filed out of the classroom, as did the other students around him. Ignoring the hoard of fan girls, Kurama proceeded down the street to his home. In his mind, Kurama tallied the list of supplies that he would need to heal his victim. Over and over again, the images flowed into his mind.

"She was just there, and I hunted her like an animal. Am I that cruel?" thought he fox, "But I mustn't let her human exterior deter my judgment. But…"

Kurama came to his house and opened the door. The silence gave intimation to the house being empty, so Kurama ran up the stairs into his room. He changed out of his uniform and into some comfortable clothes, nothing to nice; because he knew that they would probably end up with blood on them. He grabbed bandages and other medicinal materials and put them into a bag which he slung over his shoulder. With everything in sorts, Kurama locked the front door and headed toward the nearest portal that would take him to the Spirit World.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Yusuke, what do you want?" asked the slightly impatient ruler.

"The girl's awake ands she tried to escape," grinned Yusuke.

"WHAT! Tell me you caught her!"

Yusuke smirked, "Yeah, I saved your ass again."

Koenma let out a sigh. "Well, where is she?!"

"Hiei has her."

"What the hell does he think he's doing?! She could get away! And we haven't been able to heal any of her wounds yet. She could die and we still need to run tests!" yelled Koenma.

"She's a friggen girl! She's injured and you're worried about testing her," screamed Yusuke, "What were you planning to do after your stupid tests? Let her die?"

"Yusuke, this is a difficult and delicate issue. She is a threat to both worlds and it is in the interests of millions of innocents, that she is unable to cause harm to anyone. Stop thinking of her as being human!"

"Then what is she?!" screamed the spirit detective.

"sigh I don't know. No one does." he replied quietly.

"How about you start thinking about her as a person instead of a friggen case number?"

"Lord Koenma! Master Kurama is here, sir,' said Ogre, interrupting their battle.

"Go ahead and let him in." Koenma replied.

Kurama pushed open the door just as Yusuke pulled it open.

"Oh, Yusuke! What are you doing here?" asked Kurama.

"I was just on my way out. I'll catch you later Kurama…" spoke Yusuke continuing to walk.

Kurama turned to the young looking lord with an inquisitive face.

"Yusuke was just taking care of something for me, not what are you here for?"

"I was sent for to heal the girl by Hiei." replied Kurama

"Oh, that's ok, you don't have to. We have plenty of healers that we can call on."

"That will not be necessary. My services provide as redemption." spoke the fox quietly as he turned on his heal and left the large chamber room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hiei jolted awake. His eyes focused to the red head holding one of his arms.

"Fox! What the hell are you doing?" asked the half asleep Hiei

"I was going to bandage your arms. They are so burned, were you training with Yusuke again?"

"No." replied Hiei

"Surely Kuwabara could not have pushed you so far?"

"No you baka fox! The only thing that Kuwabaka could ever push is my nerves! I was not training." spat Hiei.

"Then who could have done it?" asked the confused fox.

Hiei stood and pulled back the covers on his bed.

"She did this to you?"

"Unintentionally, but yes." smirked the demon stretching a bit.

Kurama began to open his bag on the bed and pull back the covers to access the damage.

"No, let her sleep awhile." spoke the youkai

Kurama looked up at his teammate, "She is alright though? "

"Yes, her previous wounds have reopened and her arms are as mine are, but she will live." said Hiei as Kurama followed him out of the room into the kitchen.

Hiei opened the small fridge and pulled out two bottles. He handed one to the fox, but Kurama did not take it.

"Hiei, you know that I should not drink like this." fussed the kitsune.

"You let that body control your life, fox" said Hiei as he tossed the bottle to him.

Kurama let out a deep sigh and caved in as he opened the bottle.

After their second bottle and a while of talking, Kurama finally convinced Hiei to allow him to treat his wounds. Kurama walked into the bedroom to retrieve his stuph when he looked at the girl on the bed. Such an innocent face and yet so tortured. So young looking, but so aged. He walked out with the necessary materials. Hiei complied as the fox spread an herbal mixture onto his arms and thoroughly wrapped them in clean linen bandages. Once he was done, Hiei bent his arms uncomfortably and relaxed in his chair on the windowsill as Kurama gathered his things in preparation for his next patient.

"Are you coming?" asked Kurama

"Hn." replied Hiei as he sleepily stood.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, just tired."

Kurama quietly walked into the room and went straight to the bed. Pulling back the sheets, he accessed the wounds.

"Hiei, uh, why is she naked?" asked the fox with a condemning eyebrow raised.

"Fox, don't even think that! The detective was there too!" spat Hiei from his side.

"Oh, really?" replied the fox sarcastically. It was obvious that the beers had started to loosen up Kurama.

"Once a perverted fox, always a perverted fox!" mumbled Hiei tiredly

"I am just playing with you. I know that you would never." said Kurama as he got back to his work.

The wounds were surprisingly not too bad. Some had healed, while others were torn open again.

"She has lost a good deal of blood."

"And energy." added Hiei.

"Yes, I see. It is quite dormant at the moment." spoke the fox, "What's this…"

"You notice it too, then."

Kurama nodded.

"It is not the same and yet not different either."

"Indeed, Hiei." replied Kurama, "Well let's get her cleaned up now."

Hiei nodded and pulled the covers off the bed and tossed them to a corner. Kurama left the room and the sound of water running could be heard at distant. Carefully, Hiei slid his bandaged hands underneath you and lifted you to the bathing room. Kurama held the door open as you were carried and placed into the large tub while it filled. The Japanese styled tub could have held eight bodies. Hiei left the room to gather anything covered in blood.

Kurama stopped the tap and with a wash cloth, began to gently clean off the dried blood and open wounds.

"What is that sound?" you think to yourself, "What is this feeling?"

Your mind tried to conjure where you were.

"I am wet? Am I drowning? I'm slipping! Where am I?"

Splash

Kurama cursed himself as he tried to pull your head back out of the water and prop your limp body onto the side of the bathtub

Forcibly, you pull your eyes open. After blinking a few times, you hazy vision clears.

"Red?" you think trying to piece everything together. Then you recognized who was holding you and everything flooding back to you in a tidal wave.

With what is left of your energy, you scream at the top of your lungs. Cries, profanity anything, you had to get away!

Kurama jumps in his skin and poor Hiei, who had just settled down onto his window sill fell onto the hardwood floor. With lightning speed, Hiei ran to the bathroom to see what the hell was going on.

"What the hell did you do" screamed Hiei.

"She woke up!" cried Kurama

"No shirt baka-fox!"

Hiei bent down and with a free hand, semi-gently smacked the top of your head. "Shut the hell up!"

Catching the demons off guard, you are silenced by sliding of the edge into the tub. You instinctively gasp and some water enters your lungs. Quickly you feel yourself being dragged up by your shoulders. You choked out some water.

"What the fuck! First you run away just cause you wanna be stubborn, now you go drowning just to be a pain in my…"

"Hiei it's not her fault. She is too weak to hold herself up." whispered Kurama

Your eyes dart in different directions. Without the energy to speak you freak out a bit. Then you remember…

/"HIEI! What the hell is he doing here! Get him away from me, damn it! How the fuck did he follow me? I can't belie…."/

"Shut up! You're filling my head with nonsense!" screamed Hiei aloud

Kurama looked on at watched for any change in facial expression to note what they were saying, well what they were thinking.

/ "BUT…."/

/ "Shut up! He's here to help you, dumb ass!"/

/ "He is no help to me, but dead!"/

Hiei smacked you again.

"Stop saying stupid shit! I don't care if you like him or not! He is here to heal your wounds!" screamed Hiei.

Kurama was shocked. So she still had the grudge. "Well, it was stupid to think that she wouldn't." thought Kurama.

"You are worth more alive then dead!"

"That's enough Hiei." spoke Kurama gingerly.

The fox turned his head to you. Your eyes were wide with fear. "I'm not going to hurt you again and I am sorry for doing so. I had orders to capture you and I was careless. But right now, I only care about getting your wounds healed. I swear on my life, that I will cause no more harm to you."

He looked at Hiei and Hiei nodded back.

You relaxed a bit.

Kurama looked at Hiei, "Um, I need some help."

Hiei let out a sigh, "What?"

"I need you to hold her up as her wounds are cleaned out."

"Fine whatever." replied Hiei as he bent over and pinched your ears up.

/ "Oh, yeah, you are so funny!"/ you send to Hiei

"Uh, you have to get in Hiei" spoke Kurama.

Hiei threw Kurama a dark glare, but then just let out a sigh. He was just too tired to fight. He bent over and started to take off his boots. Followed by his shirts and next his three belts. He had his hands on the waistband when Kurama yelled.

"Hiei! What are you doing!"

"Nani?"

Kurama stood up and pulled the waistband out a bit.

"Hiei, you don't have underwear on! You can't get in naked with her! " yelled Kurama

"Why not, she's naked!" spat the demon.

"She has to be! That and she's only a girl. Ningens don't act like that."

"So now you are forcing me into a bath, with clothing on?" asked the confused demon.

"Yeah, you just have to hold her head above the water." coerced the fox.

Hiei let out a growl and adjusted his pants.

"You stupid ningens do everything wrong." spoke Hiei getting into the luke warm water.

You fought off a blush as he sat next to you and then proceeded to lift you on top of himself, being careful to keep his arms out of the water.

"Why am I feeling like this? This weird sensation, what is it?" you think to yourself.

Your eyes dart around as a feeling of fear starts to burry itself into you.

"Relax, would you." came the demon from behind.

Kurama continued to scrub the wounds on your legs. You closed your eyes as the room was filled with the scent of your blood. It made you feel sick.

Kurama was diligent and tried to hurry, but paused when he got to the wounds on your chest.

"This may feel uncomfortable, but I…." started the fox.

"She says she doesn't care." replied Hiei transmitting your thoughts aloud.

Kurama nodded and held one breast aside to wash the bleeding wounds. In no time he was done. Now for the painful parts. You arms and back were the worst of your sustained injuries. As the dead flesh was scrubbed off your arms, a growl could be hear from your throat.

Hiei flicked you in your ear.

"Don't even think about that." he mumbled at you.

Quickly you lost the images of you tearing off the arms of the fox. It was nothing personal, it just hurt like hell.

Hiei then lifted you again, and flipped you over, so that your back was exposed. You were held as if being embraced. Your chin gently rested on Hiei's shoulder.

You blush deep red.

/ "Um, Hiei?"/

/ "Yeah, what do you want?"/

Hiei listened and nodded and then looked up.

"She says that there are still thorns in her back, and she wants to know if you could get them out." spoke Hiei to Kurama

"Of course." he replied and placed his hand on your welted back. With a little energy, he pulled what was left of the thorns out of you. You growl and scream from the pain, but Hiei does something strange. From the back of your head, he pushes your mouth onto his flesh and you clamp down tight. It silences your pain and you taste the blood in your mouth.

"Like sweet wine." you think. You have abstained from blood and it has been a long time since you have last tasted it.

Realizing that you were draining his blood you release.

"Hiei, why did you do that?" question the fox as he finished cleaning your back.

"Because the pain is worth not hearing that racket." he dimly replied.

You deeply regret your actions now.

Kurama stands and drains the tub of its water.

"Well, you are done. I will bandage your wounds and heal as much as I can here, but you really should sleep. You will regain your energy faster." spoke the fox gently.

You silently thank him and close your eye, falling into darkness.

Kurama lifts you up, out of the tub and turns to leave.

"Ahem!"

Kurama turns around to see the soaked demon standing up, looking pissed, but cute and wet.

"Oh, sorry Hiei! My arms are full. Grab a towel and I will re-bandage your arms when I'm done here," smiled Kurama as he walked away.

"You owe me big time fox." Hiei growled stepping out of the tub only to have his pants fall from not having the belt to support the wet material.

Hiei kicked off the wet pants and opened the closet.

"Damn it Fox! You took the last towel!"

Cue end Theme Song!

……………………………………………………………………..a line………………

Yay! I hoped you liked it. I had fun writing it. The plot is beginning to pick up now, so review and send me your input for the next chapter! Also! I have yet to give a title to the lead female. So I will hold a contest starting now. After you review the fic chapter, send another stating a name for the girl and a small reason as to why it would be a good choice. Nothing too complicated. And if it is Japanese, try to include a translation, because that will make it easier to choose. You may submit as many as you like and if you like another's choice , you may submit a vote to have their choice win! Thank you! I will be back in two weeks! I love you!

-Your humble Authoress

Jessie Lee


	7. Chapter 7, Dream of the Past and the now

I know that I did not put my famous disclaimer in the first chapter, so I am putting it here, so please don't sue me.

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

I own nothing, but the non-YYH characters mentioned and the all around plot. Everything else is strictly borrowed for mere entertainment.

By the way, any random indentions or :'s indicates a mental dialogue as in Hiei speaking through minds.

And it continues….

"You are inexcusable!!"

Your body tensed at the sonorous sound.

"And pathetic!!"

"You're wrong!" you growl in a low tone, still looking down.

"You wretched girl!! You will admit to nothing! You have no future! You are a wasted life!

"No! Lies! You speak lies!" you scream, finally looking up while holding your stance in a deep bow.

"You are worthless!"

"Stop it! Stop it now!" you shriek. You felt the sensation of tears coming along, but held back. The energy inside you is whirling around and you can feel it burning through your skin. Slowly, your eyes intension to a dark red.

"You are nothing but a scared child!

"I said SHUT UP!!!' you yell as you lunge after the man in rage.

He takes a step to the left catching you off guard and swings his right leg around, hitting you in the back. You go flying through the closed sliding doors, easily breaking the wood and paper. Your head hits hard onto the wood of the outdoor pavilion and you let out a cry. The man steps through the gapping hole and stops in front of your bleeding body.

"Now, tell me. Are you prepared to accept the repercussions of your actions?"

Standing from the rubble, you regain your posture and look at the man deep in the eye. Never losing eye contact you nod your reply.

"Very well. Prepare yourself." he says in a softer tone.

He leads you to the center of the pavilion, onto the stone below you. Taking in the familiar scene of the garden, you let out a breath. Your small, shaking hands reach for the ends of the tightly wrapped sash and you pull. The knot slips loose and you grasp the top of your kimono. Kneeling to the cold hard stone, you pause for a second. Knowing well what was coming, you slip off the sleeves of the kimono and the fabric falls loosely around your waist, held only by the slacked knot. Suddenly, you feel the shrill cold hit your back. He knows that the water only makes it hurt worse. The man tosses the bucket aside.

"Bow!" he vociferously commands.

You follow his instruction and hold your eyes tightly shut.

"Let this remind you of where you stand. Where as the pain will fade, the lessons will remain. Your anger will get you killed!"

The wooden sword comes into contact with the bare flesh of your back and you stifle out a cry. Soon, another one. And another one! You are accustomed to the pain though; it is what you have known all your life. The first thirty minutes of you punishment go by. Now you are reaching your breaking point, you bite down hard onto your hands to keep you from crying out in pain. Another one! Another one! The taste of blood fills your mouth and you clench down even harder. You know he will not stop until you break down, but your damn pride has you holding back any inkling to the pain that he is causing. Another one! And another! You cannot hold it any longer.

"Ahhhhh! -Another hit- AHHHH! –Another hit- AHHHHHHHHH!"

You choke out cries, but he does not stop. Another one! Another one! Until finally, you can no longer breathe. Coughing and crying at the same time, you fall to your side. The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. The man sets down the wooden sword.

"Hold your stance!" he screams.

You push yourself up, off your side, back into your bow and try to contain you tears.

"Now, are you ready to stop?" asked the stern voice.

You nod.

"Speak!"

Fear hits you, "Yes Master! I have learned my lesson!" you yell out.

"Good. Now stand." he says calmly.

You listen without even thinking to cover your prepubescent form. You legs quiver below you, trying to hold your weight up. Your daily training takes most of your energy and the beating took the last of what you had.

The man lets out a sigh, "Come."

You take a few steps and soon, you are lying on the ground again. The man turns and looks at you trying to get up.

"Do you need help?" he asks.

"No." you mumble out, finally gaining posture again.

Within another few steps, you manage to lose balance and fall. Without even looking at him, you know that he is watching you. A few drops of rain hit you.

"I can walk fine on my own!" you yell out, eyes glazing a deeper red.

"Watch your words!" he spits back as you cringe in fear. "You can either accept my help, or stay out here all night."

You do not reply.

"Fine, then you will wait all night."

You ignore the comment and try to stand. Failing, you accept your fate and lie dormant on the ground. You watch him as he watches you: never breaking eye contact. Rain pours down heavily. The wet and cold do not bode well with your open wounds and you fight back the urge to cry. Slowly time passes… Tired and sore, your heavy eyelids fold closed. Letting out a deep sigh, the man finally stands from his vigil and walks over to you. Careful not to touch your back, he lifts you onto his shoulder and carries you back inside. He enters a small room, down the hall, and slides the door shut. Laying you down onto your stomach softly, you stir awake.

"You are stubborn." he mumbles.

"Perhaps I have learned that lesson from you as well." you sorely reply.

"Stubbornness is just as dangerous as the anger that follows it."

"Yes, I know."

"And yet you do not listen to what your brain tells you?"

You remain silent.

"That's what I thought." he said as he continued to place oil onto your now clean, but still wounded back.

"Master, the leader from the Nikkomuura clan has arrived."

You look up.

The man turns and looks at the messenger, "Take him to the hall and I will be there soon. Have the guards watch all entrances and exits. Also, have you and your men keep watch of Nikkomuura as well."

"Yes master," bowed the servant and he quickly left, sliding the door shut.

"Kneel and put your arms up."

You look back at your teacher. You begin to push yourself up and he helps to hold you. He picks up the bandages and begins to wrap it around you flat chest and back tightly.

"It is alright to ask for help when you need it. It is natural to depend on someone. All humans have limitations," he calmly speaks

"I am not born of humans," you speak

"And there is no unstoppable demon."

"I have not demon blood either," you reply

"There is no being that lives souly dependent on itself. And asking for help when you need it is not a sign of weakness. Weakness is when you choke on your pride."

You look away, "I am not weak."

Tying the last knot, he stands and picks you up. You dare not move, knowing well that he'd rather just drop you then yell at you. He carries you to your modest room and places you on your bed on the floor. He pulls the cover over you then stands.

"Give me your robe, there's blood on it."

Concealed by the blankets, you slide the rest of the robe off and hand it to him. He takes it and walks to the corner to light some incense. You look at him inquisitively and he replies, "Just for luck."

Just as he was to slide the door closed, he stuck his head in and said, "Tomorrow, you will be going to the mountains."

Before you could voice a question, he responded, "Do not ask why. Consider it more training. Pack all of your belongings in the morning, you may be there long."

You nod and he takes the lamp with him as he slides the door shut. A few minutes go by… You force yourself to get up and crawl to the door. You slide it an inch and you can hear your master speaking loudly to the guards in an adjacent hallway.

"Why was this man so important," you think to yourself.

Before you could ponder further, you look up.

"What are you doing?" the man growls out.

"Master, I… just… I"

"Get back in bed and don't move again. I do not want to hear a sound from this room! Do you understand!?"

You gulp and nod.

"If you are strong enough to crawl, maybe I should make you climb that mountain! Your insolence is only putting your life on the line! Now go to sleep, now!"

He slams the door shut, leaving you with the faint image of his anger fresh on your conscience.

Again you make your way to the bed and lie down. Something was going on, but what? You apprehensions do not keep you from your unwanted sleep…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So how long will she be like this?"

"A few weeks is my estimation. It seems that she is hibernating to regain her strength." replied the fox.

"I see. Keep a close eye on her." Koenma turned and looked at the small form on the couch, "She is not the only one hibernating, then?"

"Well, Hiei is just resting for a little." smiled the fox pulling the covers on the fire demon.

"Was she such a problem to attain that Hiei could not handle her?" asked the pint sized ruler.

"No, from what Hiei had told me, she could barely walk when he and Yusuke first found her."

"Then her energy is inactive now?"

The fox nodded

"Then why is he so exhausted?" inquired Koenma again.

"I'm not quite sure. He did not say much about the subject, but he did mention that her own energy was attacking her body quite violently. She almost died." responded the fox.

"She will have to see Genkai, then," sighed Koenma, opening the chamber door, "She may be able to provisionally manipulate her own energy, but she is not able to control any of it."

"I see. Then I will stay until Hiei is awake and watch her in case something does comes up." spoke Kurama as he took his seat to begin his vigil watch as Koenma left the chamber.

"Hmmm. So she cannot control it, but instead manipulates it temporarily. Intriguing." thought Kurama as he looked at Hiei's forehead. "So she has similar energy as Hiei's Darkness Flame, in that she cannot own the flames, but instead, use them when necessary. But, she is not human nor demon, so how does she possess this energy. Surely she knows the answers I seek. Though, I doubt that she will be so willing to alleviate me of my pensive inquires."

A few hours later…….

Yawn! Hiei, opening his eyes and taking in the surroundings of his room, he catches sight of Kurama.

"Fox, where is the girl?"

"She is hibernating. Her injuries are healing nicely though."

"I could care less." grumbled the fire demon, pulling up the blankets, "What time is it?"

"Around three o' clock in the morning, why are you hungry?" asked the fox, standing to stretch his legs.

The demon shook his head no.

"So what's to become of her now?" asked Hiei from under the covers.

"I am not sure, but she will be under careful watch. Koenma is going to have her visit Genkai for treatment."

"So she is going to be kept alive?" asked Hiei

The fox nodded.

"I figured that he would have her "terminated."

"Yes well, perhaps he has some unknown purpose for her. We will have to wait to find out."

"Hn."

"I am going to head back to the human world now. I'll update the others and be back in the morning." waved the fox as he left, closing the door gently.

"Great," thought the demon on the couch, "I get stuck babysitting the brat."

"I'm not a brat," came a squeak from across the room.

Hiei's head popped up. Was he hearing sounds? His eyes darted to the bed.

"You are awake then?" asked Hiei.

He rose from his spot and went to the bed side.

"Why don't you speak?" asked the frustrated demon.

/ "Because I have nothing to say." /

"Don't expect me to keep reading your mind just because you are lazy. If you want something, you'll have to ask for it." spat Hiei as he turned away.

"I am not lazy!" your scream turning into a whisper, "I want to leave, just as much as you want me gone."

"Fine! Then go! I won't stop you, you insolent fool. You should watch your words, considering that you can't even walk!" smiled Hiei as he left the room.

You were furious. "How dare he? This is his fault! I'll show him who is weak!"

Hiei opened the door of the fridge and grabbed a few things out, "I wonder what humans eat?" though Hiei as he randomly tossed things together. He placed the pot on the stove and turned it to low heat.

Ahh! THUD!

"What the hell now?" Hiei turned to see what make the noise. He walked into the bed room and smiled.

"Stubborn thing aren't you? Or maybe just stupid? " smiled Hiei as he watched you squirm on the floor.

"Damn!" you think, "You were sure that you could at least stand on your on. But no, you make an ass out of yourself and fall to the ground."

He takes a step forward and you mentally scream to him, "DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"Don't scream at me, I was going to help you, but I forgot how Stupid weak humans can be!" yelled Hiei as he took another step forward.

You carefully form your mouth, fighting the pain, so your words come out clear, "I am not weak, I can do it by myself."

Gripping the bed and wall as hard as you could, you position your feet, so you can stand. Trembling, you force your leg muscles to contract and your ligaments to pull, causing you to stand up. You falter once and return to your spot on the floor. Trying again, you succeed in standing, exposing your fully nude body. Noting, but bandages cover your nakedness. First one foot, then the other. Step by step, you manage to take three small steps before you collapse to the floor, brink tears. Looking down, you bear the shame. Never before did you feel this kind of pain.

Hiei steps in front of you and lifts you up from under your arms. When you are to your feet, he stays there acting as your support. Your eyes relay the defeat and Hiei takes advantage of it.

"Learn your place, little girl." smiles Hiei, basking in his win.

Your blood boils and your body trembles. You place your forehead to his. For a quick second, Hiei feels a pulse of energy. Hiei pulls away, "How dare you enter my mind you ungrateful bitch!" He looks into your eyes. What, they have changed; her pupils are gone, just pure red. This is not the same girl. You look back at him smiling. His confused face amuses you. "

"That's no surprise." you say to him, stepping on your own leg strength and stretching.

"Who are you?" asks Hiei as he stares at the body that was once yours. It's as if she is a different person.

Suddenly you are but a hair away from touching his face, looking into his confused eyes.

Smiling, you whisper into his ear, "Don't worry, I won't tell your friends about your mother. Then again, who would want to be friends with a forsaken child!"

Hiei's eyes dilated and did not hesitate. SMACK! He punched you in the face and your body went flying into the wall. Your skull cracks as it hits the wall. You look up immediately; your eyes being back to normal. Panting, Hiei is just standing there… crying? Was he going to cry? No, Impossible. His eyes are bloodshot and glistening; his hands grasping his head.

"Hiei, I didn't mean to,… It wasn't me,… I…" you choke out. Your anger was gone, with pity in its place. "What happened?"

Hiei, fighting through the sickening memories, brought himself back to reality. In a harsh, raspy voice, he replied, " Get Out Now!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thought I'd leave you on a cliffie. Please don't kill me. Times are hard on my side and as much as I love writing, it is not my highest priority. School, work, family… too much stress. I'm working on it though. Everything you read from me has to be screened by some of my friends before it's posted. That's just to ensure that I am sticking to a good plot and that people will enjoy it. The last chapters I sent them received negative scores, so it took longer to rewrite them so they are better. Thus the reason why my postings are slow. But I hope that they are worth the wait. I am trying my best! Thanks to all who reviewed, my heart is for you. A special thank you goes to Shadowed Replica for helping fix a bug in my post. I hope it did not confuse anyone. Well I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year! I love you all!

-Your Humble Authoress


	8. Chapter 8, Rivalry Forseen

I won't tell you all about yourself right away

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

I own nothing, but the non-YYH characters mentioned and the all around plot. Everything else is strictly borrowed for mere entertainment.

By the way, any random indentions or / / :'s indicates a mental dialogue as in Hiei speaking through minds.

And it continues….

Hiei, fighting through the sickening memories, brought himself back to reality. In a harsh, raspy voice, he replied, " Get Out Now!"

"Hiei, you don't understand! I couldn't control it! I tried to… to stop it, but I don't know how! You must believe me … I didn't mean to…"

"SHUT UP! I have no care for what you have to say to me human!" spat Hiei.

"Don't call me Hum…"

"I don't care!!" burst Hiei, "If you want to keep that life, you'd better listen! The only thing that is keeping you alive is Kurama. You are dispensable! By all means, you should already be dead!" Hiei turned away.

"I died a long time ago," you whisper to yourself as you look at the blood oozing from your wounds, "I was dead before you came after me. The gods have cursed me by taking my mortality."

…………….. .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . ………………………. … . . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . . . …………………..

"Geeze, that kid's pretty tough, huh?" smiled Yusuke.

"Yes, her strength has surprised us all. She is staying with Hiei in Spirit World," replied Kurama taking a sip of tea.

"Hey, um… is that really a good idea?" questioned the spirit detective as he sat beck in his chair.

"What do you mean Yusuke?"

"I mean that their first encounter wasn't exactly a picnic at the park." replied Yusuke.

"Oh, she's hibernating. There should be no problems. After we finished caring for her wounds, she fell into unconsciousness. She should be sleeping for the next week or so," answered Kurama.

"What are the chances of her waking up?" asked Yusuke.

"The likelihood is not impossible, but I'm sure that if something happened, Hiei would contact me…"

RING!!RING!!

They both eyed the communicator on the table, then at each other.

"You know, I always had a sixth sense about these things," laughed Yusuke.

"I wonder what's wrong?" questioned the fox as he opened the compact communicator.

"She can't stay here!"

"What? Hiei, what's going on?" asked the concerned fox.

"Come get the girl now." replied Hiei

"She's awake?!"

Yusuke smiled wider as he set his drink down.

"Hiei, I just got back to the Human World. I'm with Yusuke right now," sighed Kurama.

"What am I supposed to do with this Bitch then?" growled the pissed off demon.

"Keep her alive for starters." called Yusuke.

"Hiei, he's right. You can't cause any harm to that girl, or else Lord Koenma will have you working boarder patrol for the next century." said Koenma.

"I can't take her! Fox, you don't get it! This girl… she… she can't stay here!"

"Hiei, you must be patient. I can't keep running back and forth from Spirit World. You need to find a way to deal with her," scolded Kurama.

"Fox! You don't understand…"

"HIEI!" yelled Kurama, irritated and tired.

Hiei was taken back a bit at his friend's sudden turn in temper. Kurama regained himself.

"Tomorrow, I will come by and assess the situation. Let me get some rest. Remember, I still have to live as Shuichi here. Just tack care of the girl if she's awake. Do not agitate her any further; she is still very weak. Try and put yourself in her place. For now, she is your responsibility." spoke the tired fox, "Goodbye, Hiei."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hiei closed the communicator and let out a sigh. Sitting at his spot at the window, he eyed the locked door. He would do his job, but that doesn't mean that he would make it easy. Standing up, he walked into the kitchen and continued what he was doing.

"How was she able to enter my mind? She was not the same person either, so how was she able to posses such power in her weakened state. One second she can't even stand, then all of a sudden, she's able to find the energy to not only probe my mind, but unlock hidden memories and warp them. I must keep my guard around this girl." thought Hiei as he removed the pot off the stove. He poured the contents into the dish to the left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Everything hurts… why is there so much pain… I need to get away…"

You look up as you hear the click of the door unlocking. You deafly reach for the sheets or anything to cover yourself. Feeling more sharp pains, you give up and writhe in the pain, holding onto yourself on the floor. Sitting in the cold, red puddle, you know that you won't be conscious for much longer. You keel over into the fetal position as you fight the throbbing pain. You feel his footsteps, but dare not look at him. You hear a slam onto the floor adjacent to you and then him leaving. Turning your head, you see a bowl lying there, with some of its contents on the floor.

"What sick pleasure does he get out of torturing me like this? Am I no more then a dog to this man? I have done nothing to them, yet they hunt me and take me down like wild game. How long will they leave me like this?" you think, sitting up on your arms. The wooden floors feel cool on your palms, and had the walls been painted a lighter color, maybe they would not appear to be spinning so much. You drag your lower limbs like an amputee would, had she not known of her own surgery. A few inches and splash; you fall back into your sick little puddle of blood, no closer to the bowl, then when you had started. The bowl was unreachable and mentally intangible. Your stomach heaves uncomfortably, and you left out a painful sigh. Blood: It was everywhere around you. And as sick as it made you feel, you raise your painted hand to your lips. The cool liquid slides down your throat, thankfully because you doubt that you had the strength to swallow it. You hate the metallic taste of your own blood, but your hand cups more to your lips. This was not the first time that you hunger had to be quenched on a diet of your own blood. Unable to keep focus, you eyes roll back into your head and you drift off……………..

And hours pass like seconds and you jolt awake. Your eyes dart fearfully around the room, taking in the surroundings. Reality hits hard and your heart sinks low in your chest as you remember everything.

Hiei sluggishly opened the door and walked up to your half dead body. Your eyes are hazed over and you blindly stare into space. Hiei looks you over, as pitiful the sight might be. Unnaturally pale skin speckled with the velvet colored blood. Hair sprawled around your body, camouflaging into the blood. Lastly, his eyes drift to your clouded face. Your lips and chin stained with the familiar color of blood. Hiei's face twitches. He turns and looks at the cold food in the bowl that was left untouched. He bends and picks up the bowl, then walks away.

You couldn't help but let everything go. Your vision blurs as the tears fall and mix with the blood below. Sniffling, you try to control your emotions.

"What did I do to deserve this?" you think as your body shakes violently. Footsteps. "Has he come to watch his little puppet die?" you think. The door is opened and you feel him approach you.

"Make this clear: Do not confuse obligation with mercy." That was all he said.

Confused, you look at him, with tears still evident in your eyes. He held towels and linens in his hands. He placed them on the bed and knelt before you. With towels and water, he began to clean the cold blood from around you. When he was fairly done, he produced a small knife. You didn't bother wincing. If he killed you, then he killed you. An early end to the suffering was what you thought. Instead, he skillfully cut away your blood soaked bandages. Naked and exposed, you look away. Not out of shame, but rather fatigue. As the last one is cut away, you feel a chill hit your body. You can't help but cringe as the cold cloth is dragged over your open wounds. He lets out a sigh and heats up the water and the towel. This made it a bit more bearable. Finishing, he pulls your body and leans it onto the bed, beside you. After applying enough pressure to stop the bleeding, he reached for the linen. He wrapped the white linen bandages around your abdomen and chest then tied them tautly. He picked up the towel beside him and took grasp of your chin.

"You shouldn't drink your own blood, you'll be sick. _You_ should know this." scolded Hiei as he harshly wiped your face clean.

The tears never stopped pouring. Your face in no way moved, but the drops seeped from between you eye lashes. He left you there for a moment as he carried the soiled linens away. When he returned, he just stared at you.

"Stop crying." said Hiei as he picked you up and propped you on your feet. You couldn't tell if you were crying because of the pain or because of the humiliation. He let your chest and neck lean on his left shoulder as he picked up the black fabric near you. He was so warm. With the corner of your eye, you can see small fang marks in the exposed angle of his shoulder and you remember the sweet taste of his blood.

"Don't even think about it, onna!" spat Hiei, as he stood you up. He was monitoring your mind. He slipped on one sleeve, then the other. It was a flat black kimono. To be more accurate, it was an under coat layer for a kimono, made from soft material. He tied the sash loosely around you waist. He carried you out of your confined room and into the room contiguous to it. He sat you at a small table and you remained quiet. After hearing the clanking and stirring in the kitchen, Hiei returned with a similar bowl as the one before it, except it held fresh contents. He set it before you and left again, only to return with a glass of water. Your unsteady hand picks up the pair of hashi. (term for Japanese chopsticks.) Within seconds, they fall and your frustration is written all over you. Hiei let out a heavy sigh and as you carefully eyed him, he picked up the hashi. Attaining a small amount of rice, he raises the hashi to your mouth. Hunger outgrows your trepidation and you open you lips slightly. It takes you much time to chew and swallow each morsel, but within time, the bowl of rice is emptied. The bowl is quickly taken and refilled.

"I have had enough, thank you." you try to politely say, but the demon ignores you and again, the hashi are raised to your lips. You obediently open them as to not cause any further complications. You can hardly move your jaw any longer by the time the second bowl is empty. When Hiei took the bowl away, you quietly looked around the room, taking in everything you saw. It was plainly adorned and boasted tall walls that were painted dark colors, with large windows that had their drapes pulled tightly closed. Hiei caught you off guard, when he returned. Without saying anything, he helped you to your feet, and led you to another room. It was slightly smaller then the bedroom that you were previously in, but appeared similar. Shelves full of books of all sizes and shapes lined the walls. You quietly looked at the books as he carefully laid you in bed and pulled the covers up. Thinking that he would leave, you see him walk to the door. He closes it, but does not leave. Instead he continued to a dark corner of the room and sits in the chair provided. Sitting back, he closes his eyes, although you know very well that he is still "watching you." Little by little you feel yourself drifting away… Slowly, you can feel his mental watch of you decrease as you slowly loose conciseness and everything fades to black………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Still waiting to hear suggestions of what the name of the lead character should be. If you want, though, she doesn't need a name. Although, it's easier to write if she had a name. So, there it is, hope that you'll stay tuned for the next chapter.

-Your Humble Authoress


	9. Chapter 9, Warded

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

I own nothing, but the non-YYH characters mentioned and the all around plot. Everything else is strictly borrowed for mere entertainment.

By the way, any random indentions or / / :'s indicates a mental dialogue as in Hiei speaking through minds.

And so it continues….

"Are you sure that this is for her own good, Lord Koenma?"

"Yes, her powers are unpredictable and are best kept contained. Continue as planed."

"Yes sir." replied the green ogre before it was dismissed.

The doors opened quietly as the fox entered the office, "Good morning Lord Koenma."

"Ah, Kurama, I trust everything is well with you and the team." smiled Koenma in his teenage form. He rose from his chair to greet the demon.

"My, what occasion is it for you to be in this form?" asked the fox as the young leader led Kurama into another hall.

"Well, today we will be applying our subject's wards and it's more convenient to seal them if I can reach the table." smiled Koenma.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision? It has only been a few weeks since she was taken into custody."

"It is best this way, actually. Her wounds have mostly healed, but we need to be able to seal her powers temporarily so that it prevents her from relapsing."

Kurama silently agreed and the two entered into the waiting room.

"Good morning Yusuke, I am surprised to see you awake this early." smiled Kurama

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. I'm not fully functional at this hour, but I'll be off duty soon anyway." yawned Yusuke.

At that moment, Hiei walked in, "Detective, I'm here for my shift."

"Finally!" cried Yusuke putting down the magazine and standing up to stretch. "She's all yours."

And with that he left. Hiei took his post at Yusuke's spot.

"Koenma, what is the purpose of having her guarded, she is practically unconscious."

"It is only a precaution. Her energy levels are being monitored as well," Koenma motioned for him to follow and they looked at the limp form on the table through the glass pane.

"My Lord, the seals are ready," two females entered carrying a tray with various items on it. Kurama could not help but eye them cautiously. They were dressed all in white and spoke in unison, "Shall we proceed."

"Yes, of course." and then he turned to Kurama, "Would you like to observe Kurama?"

Kurama nodded and added, "But I will remain out here, thank you."

The two doors were closed. After a moment of staring through the glass, Kurama turned and looked at Hiei. He was sitting casually in the chair with his arms wrapped around himself, His eyes shut with his head down, and legs crossed over one another. The fox took the seat next to him and placed a hand on his thigh, about to say something. Hiei's eyes shot open wide and Kurama could feel all the muscles in the other demon's body tighten and pull.

"Hiei, why so tense?"

No reply.

"Ah, so I see that I've angered you." replied Kurama calmly as he removed his hand and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Neither spoke as the uncomfortably silence increased. Finally after no movements or sounds, Hiei rose and stood in front of the pane of glass. Adjacent to the door was a small intercom button. With little hesitation Hiei pressed it and a small beep echoed in the procedure room, but only Koenma looked up. The others continued to prep the body by tying her to the table with restraints. In a low voice Hiei spoke holding the button down, "Its mouth." Koenma looked confused for a moment but then said something to one of the women who left and returned with an oral restrainment. Koenma nodded and Hiei returned to sit, this time across from Kurama who had a confused look on his face.

Hiei answered him before he could ask, "She was thinking of biting her tongue off to kill herself."

Kurama winced at the thought and fought to keep his eyes open. It was strange that he felt this tired… no not tired, weak. He felt that this month had drained him completely and he longed for rest. Only the stifled screams brought him back to reality. He nearly jumped up when he first heard them, then he become aware that they had begum to apply the seals to her neck and both arms. Kurama decided it best to not watch them do so because it would only make it worse. He knew that having her contained like this was a drastic move on the part of Spirit World. Only under special circumstances is a prisoner warded.

When Kurama heard a sneer, he looked up at the smiling Hiei.

Again, he replied without being prompted, "They have put the provisional wards on it, but Koenma has just decided to apply a peripatetic seal."

Kurama stood up to see what was going on. Through the glass he saw the panting and frantic look of the girl on the table as the women removed her clothing, leaving her exposed. Koenma applies the seal carefully between the breasts, but she does not seem in pain, just scared. But there is no one here to comfort her. Koenma picks up a scalpel and cuts an incision into his thumb. He then goes over the seal in his blood and as it comes in contact with her, the flesh burns and smoke rises.

Kurama turns away as the screams erupt.

"Barbaric." he mutters as he sits and presses his fingers with gentle pressure to his eyes. Slowly he opens them to see Hiei's scowl.

"What is it Hiei?"

"You'd rather have that thing on the loose? Would you have it blow us all up?" questioned Hiei.

"No, but can you honestly say that this is fair treatment?"

Hiei looked over to the girl in pain again and without shame nodded.

"Then maybe Koenma should ward all possible threats. Considering your dream is to kill all of the humans, perhaps you should be warded first." spat the fox, disgusted at his attitude.

"I am," said Hiei pointing to his forehead.

"That is not the same and you know it. She won't be able to remove those!" Kurama stood up and approached the demon that remained in his casual position smiling. "How would like to have a seal burned into your chest and having no control over it?" As Kurama said this he forcefully traced the symbols onto Hiei's chest with his index finger.

Hiei contemplated it and a growl hummed deep in his throat. He stared at Kurama's cold eyes for a moment and jumped up, "You don't know what you're talking about. That _thing _deserves whatever it gets!"

"That THING, Hiei, is a girl that has done nothing wrong. She fought in battle with us and this is how we thank her. Since when do you prey on those that fight with you? Perhaps I am next on your list! Look how young she is! Not even out of high school and look at the amount of pain she has suffered in this month alone! I could have killed her, without even trying! Hiei, when I found her, she didn't fight, she ran! She ran, and I hunted her." Yelled Kurama.

When he finished he turned to walk away, but Hiei grabbed his shoulder and forced him back around. Hiei was taken back at his partner's eyes. Hard and cold and full of sadness. There were very few times when he ever saw him like this. For a moment he almost hesitated in what he said, "Fox, what is wrong with you? You have become too attached to it and now you are letting that blind your judgment. You are protecting this worthless being for nothing. She doesn't want your help! You brought her back alive and even healed her, but all I can hear are her plans of suicide! She has no purpose in this world, so just let her die!"

Kurama felt his breaking point. He didn't even remember the last time he fought with Hiei so much. He closed his eye and Hiei thought that maybe it was sinking in, but he was wrong. Kurama opened his eyes again, but they were not his. They could have been made from stone because they showed absolutely no emotion. Instead of yelling as they were before, his voice became very quiet. Almost inaudible was his whisper. "Hiei I thought I knew you, but I was wrong. Is that girl so different from how you once were; Alone and hopeless. You sound exactly like _them_."

Hiei was flooded by memories of the floating island, of the women, and most of all of the pain. He became furious that Kurama would ever dare to use such a foul tactic. Hiei's body began to shake and as if by impulse his fist went flying into Kurama's face. The direct impact sent the fox flying into the wall and crashing to the floor. He felt the pain but was surprised that Hiei would ever dare to hit him. He felt bad, but did not regret what he said to him. Blindly, Kurama felt that his face was swollen and bleeding. Hiei was mortified that he had done such a thing. Wide-eyed, he watched as Kurama stood from the rubble and walked away, but not without first giving a look with the most hurt eyes Hiei had ever seen.

Now it was twice that his past was brought up and twice that he was unable to control himself. Hiei did regret what he had said. He would never admit it, but he felt the same as Kurama did. But this regret did not replace the anger and pain that he felt burning in his chest, almost where Kurama traced the symbols. Koenma walked through the closed doors wiping off his hands just in time to see the demon leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… . . . . . . . . . . …. .. . .

~cue end theme!~

So there. It has been a while sine I have last updated. I'm really sorry for the delay. I have been applying to college and I got a few acceptances so I've been really busy. This chapter is short, mainly because it is a transition chapter into the next one. I hope you will enjoy it. My other fic, A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding already has more chapters, but I have not had the chance to have them proofread and loaded onto the site. They will be here soon. I pray that you approve of the direction in which this fic is going. Please comment and tell me what you are thinking even if it is random. I love to read what you guys have for me and it makes me smile when I sign on to see that people care. I hope that you all continue to support my fic and I will see you next chapter!

-Your Humble Author

Jessie Lee


	10. Chapter 10, Recovery and Manzen

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

I own nothing, but the non-YYH characters mentioned and the all around plot. Everything else is strictly borrowed for mere entertainment.

By the way, any random indentions or / / :'s indicates a mental dialogue as in Hiei speaking through minds.

~Cue Opening!~

And so it continues….

It had been some time after you had fallen asleep, but you finally managed to pull your eyes apart. You waited for pain, but it never comes. You try to lift your head, although you realize that you can't. Frantically, you stare at your body hoping to will it to move, but you notice that there is another presence in the room.

"You've been asleep for two weeks. The body numbness is only an aftereffect of the wards, but you will eventually adjust. Considering your condition, they will also temporarily inhibit your pain receptors, and you will feel no pain. So it works in your favor. Hello, my name is Koenma, ruler of Spirit World."

You eyes manage to wander up to the form sitting beside the bed you are in. You notice that you are no longer in Hiei's room or the previous operating room, but instead a hospital type room, complete with humming machines and IVs. The room is too bright and you can hardly keep your eyes focused as they drift in and out of blindness. The man doesn't seem to notice your eyes glazing over. He remains quietly seated beside you as if you were no more threat to him then his own shadow.

Your throat feels tight and your breathing irritates the raw sensation. You fight to correctly form your mouth to pronounce the word, "l-igh-ts." Understanding, he rises, closes the blinds and turns off the main light. The machines kept their phosphorescent glow.

"I am here to explain your rights to you as well as inform you of your sentence." spoke the Spirit World Leader, "Do you fully understand what I am saying to you?"

You slowly close your eyes and focus again on your mouth's movements, "Y…eeh…s."

"For an unregistered and unapproved spiritual being to be living unlawfully in the human world while actively using their powers is a serious crime in Spirit World Court. Not only did you resist arrest, you put innocents at risk in human world.…"

He continued to speak, but you could barely keep focus…it's so very hard to breath… the burning has become worse and you cannot move…

Suddenly the once humming machines began to alarm. The beeping was too loud and it only increased the pressure you felt in your head. Finally, he stopped talking when someone rushed into the room. A woman appeared by your side and she pulled a syringe from her pocket. Without warning, she stabbed your arm and pushed the plunger all the way down to its base. As the liquid from the injection passed through your veins, you became very aware of the searing pain that followed in its wake. You were ambivalent though. Because you feel such pain, it meant that you could move as long as you endured the hurt. All of a sudden you became hyperaware of the pain in you chest. You heart beat was erratic and it felt as though your head was under water, not allowing any air into your lungs. The woman pushed away the beeping machine for better access to your body. She began to remove the restraints that had previously been left unnoticed. "I need a crash cart, stat!" yelled the woman, "She's going into arrest!" Everything became quiet and slow moving. The man stepped back as more people entered the room. They were around you, but your eyes just wanted to close… The world began to fade out until the second charge. You had not even felt the first, but after the second your body began to convulse. "I need 50 ccs of adrenaline!" The room was full of people connecting wires and working on your limp body. You thoughts became fuzzy and for a second you almost smiled. "They will work so hard to keep me alive so that they can put me to death later. They should just do it now."

The demon in the trees could not help but smirk at her thoughts. Although it had gone against his better judgment, something made him want to stay close, to see what would happen to this girl. He watched quietly as the people in white continued to help her even though she did not want the help. He closed his eye and replaced the ward. She made him furious, but at the same time, he was very curios. Never before had he felt this. It was a challenge, perhaps. To take on something he had never faced; the potential to increase his own power exponentially. Satisfied, he leaped down from the tree and began on his way to his own quarters. Usually he never stayed long in the rooms provided for him at the castle. He most often slept in trees, caves, Kurama's house, or in desperate times, he would even live at Mukuru's palace. His eyes found their way up. The sun was barely visible and the sky was painted with the pastel oranges, reds, and yellows. There were many clouds, signifying the rains that were likely to fall that night. The Demon world is too far and he did not feel like being wet and cold outside, so that left him with two options: Kurama's or Spirit world castle. When he came to the correct side of the wall, he jumped up onto the balcony the jutted far out away from the wall. He landed softly and with quick hands, he entered and closed the glass doors behind him. He hesitated to take off his cloak because the room was a bit cold. He had left all of the windows open in an attempt to air out the place and rid himself of that girl's smell. He closed them all and sat on the sill of one and thought over everything that had happened in the past week after the girl received her wards. His eyes darted to the phone in the corner when he though about his irrational actions towards his friend. He never enjoyed using these kinds of devices, but ….

………….................................................................................................................... . . . . …………………….

"Hello, you have reached the Minamino residents. Please leave you name and number, and we promise to contact you as soon as we get this. Thank you….."

~Click!~

Kurama stared at the phone on his desk. He did not feel like talking, so he just watched it as it rang. He knew that it must have been Hiei, because when the answering machine turned on, he hung up. His eyes wandered from the phone to the window. He stood and slid the glass down, then locked it and returned to his seat. He closed all of his books, turned off the light, and found his way to the bed, where he crawled between the covers. On a second thought, he rose from his bed and unlocked the window, but did not open it.

He leaned his body onto the pane and breathed gently onto the glass. He stared at the trees below as the wind began to rob them of their leaves.

"Winter will be here soon," he thought to himself, "will I be prepared for the colder times to come."

Turning, he let out a soft sigh. Tonight would be a sleepless night. Not the first and definitely not the last. He opened his closet and grabbed a jacket and scarf. He slipped himself into them and began to pace the room. Without thinking, he opened the window and continued to pace. He was tired but he knew that it would be a waste to try and sleep. At the far end of the room, he stopped. His face sank after being deep in thought for a little while. Without hesitation he took a running leap out of the open window. He landed gracefully and began walking up the street. With some time he made it to his school. He sat on the stairs of the entrance and thought for a bit.

"She must be from around this area if she was walking. She is not that close because she did not have a uniform from this school, nor any of the nearby schools. Not counting my own, there are five other schools in this city's district. She looks old enough to be in high school so that eliminate two possibilities. Her uniform indicates that it is not a public high school and she doesn't attend an all girl's school because there was no insignia or emblem, so I am left with the academy south of here. That is not too far…" he thought as he rose and continued his journey. Halfway there he realized that the girl must have been living by herself because no one had reported her missing. But where could a girl that young-looking live? She could not own a house or live in a hotel. There were no apartment complexes on the way here, so she must commute in the morning. It was dark when he finally reached the school. Manzen Academy was written atop the entrance. It was not much larger then his own school, but was surrounded with fields and trees. The area was a little more rural then the city influenced areas north of it. He roamed around the school. On one of its walls, there was an inscription. It read: When one has nothing more to live for other then the pursuit of knowledge, only then can one attain Manzen. "Manzen" repeated Kurama. "Perfection." He continued to walk around, hoping to catch a whiff of the girls scent. He only could find traces, though. His next option would be to check the nearest apartment buildings. Kurama began to walk away, but turned around. "Manzen…" he said aloud. A chill wind blew and scattered leaves from their boughs to the ground below.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So, how is the patient doing?"

"My Lord, she has been stable for three hours so far. We believe that she will remain so unless provoked. She will need to remain here until the rest of her wounds heal and the more adverse effects of the wards subside," replied the female doctor.

"Very well. Keep strict notation of everything that happens. This is a rare and special case, so the utmost caution should be taken. Her restraints may be removed, but she is to be guarded at all times. I will send someone immediately."

"Yes Lord Koenma." The doctor bowed and returned to the white room.

Feeling something stirring, you blink your eyes open enough to see what is going on. The doctor sees you and freezes with a restraint in her hands. You feel confused, but you try to not to look so. You close your eyes and you again feel the movements upon you. When the movements cease, you again open your eyes. You see the doctor with a syringe in your arm. You hadn't even felt the prick.

"This is just to keep you relaxed and calm. Any stress may worsen your reaction to the… wards."

You nod in gratitude and the doctor quietly leaves the room. The door closes and you are left alone for a while. Seizing the opportunity, you assess your condition. You have minor pain, but other than being exhausted, you have no serious issues. Your body still feels the numbness, but it is slowly disappearing. There are more wires and needles attached to you, but you manage to force yourself to sit up. Dull pains throb all around but you force yourself to move more. Your legs hang off the side of your bed and with your arms you push your feet onto the ground. The floor is cold like ice and it feels strange to be standing after what had happened. You raise your hands into view and bend and flex your fingers. It has been a very long time since you were able to move, but you are glad that you have been able to attain this minimum mobility. Your eyes quickly survey the room, noting key aspects: potential escape routes, possible weapons, and defensive strategies. A knock at the door startles you and you quickly turn to face the newcomer. The face is familiar.

"You really shouldn't be walking around, ya'know."

You stare at the boy for a moment.

"Yu..Yusuke."

"Yup, that's me; I'm surprised you remembered me after the scuttle in the alley. So… how you feeling?" smiled the detective as he sat in the chair opposite your bed.

You looked away at the question. Facing the opposite wall, you try to take a few steps away from the bed without tearing out the wires and needles that tether you to the various machines in the room. You make it to the window and you let out a sigh.

"When are they going to let me go?" you ask as you look out aimlessly at the view below.

"Uh, I don't know," replied Yusuke rubbing his head, "These things are kind of complicated."

"I don't understand," you turn to face him, "What did I do to be attacked, labeled a criminal and incarcerated?"

"It's not something you did consciously; it's just that there are rules on humans, demons, and such. It's our job to protect everyone." said Yusuke as he rose.

"But I didn't hurt any humans…. and I haven't been to the demon world in years…"

The machine that beeped in accordance to your heart beat began to elevate.

"It's not that you harmed anyone, it's that you pose a threat to them. If humans were to find out… that you are not a human, or normal for that fact, it could cause a big uproar and get very complicated…"

"So… what will become of me then?"

"I won't lie to you. You have some pretty serious charges, so I really don't know."

By now the beeping was increasing. Your legs became a little weak as you wondered what would soon happen to you. If you were to go to prison, it would be like before…

"Miss. Miss, please get back to bed."

You looked up. The doctor had a bit of a stern look on her face and Yusuke returned to his chair. Reminded of the previous restraints, you nod. "I am sorry, I won't get up again," you apologize as you attempt to get back into bed.

"Here let me help." Yusuke stood to help…

"No! I have to do it myself." Yusuke looked surprised and immediately sat back down. You force yourself back into bed and the doctor covers you with the bed linens. Again she injects you with a sedative; this one much stronger then the last. You look back at Yusuke after the doctor leaves.

"…I apologize…. It's just I am not very accustomed to depending on the assistance of others. It unnerves me to have to rely on people for tasks that I should be able to perform. I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I get it all the time from Hiei." You can't help but wince at the name, "He prefers to do everything alone. You two have a lot in common."

"I just don't want to become weak," you mumble as the sedative begins to have an effect on you.

"Just relax kid, everything is gonna be fine." said Yusuke as he turned off the lights. You no longer fight to keep your eyes open and after so long, you finally are able to sleep soundly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kurama looked up, "This has to be the place. Her scent is strongest in this area. The fox scaled the building. Being the great thief he once was, Kurama easily picked the lock of the first window. He carefully climbed through. His fingers deftly found the light switch. Even with the lights on, the room was still very dim. The apartment was painted in dark, muted tones with little decoration, no pictures or photos on the walls. Kurama explored the other rooms, one by one. They were very plain with lots of books and very little light. Only the basic things necessary to live were present. The place was kept very clean, but the fox could not help but smell the faint scent of blood. Demon's blood for sure, but why would demons come here and why would the girl attack them, unless they provoked her first. He walked over to a small desk in the corner of the bed room. Papers scattered around covered the majority of space: Drawing and sketches. Each one was very detailed and portrayed a vivid image. Some were of regular things, others of dark objects and appeared to be nightmarish. The last page on the desk shocked the fox. Sitting down, he took the page into both hands. It was a scene from the alleyway. Everyone was in it, Yusuke, himself, Hiei, and even Kuwabara. It was very well drawn. Each figure held minor characteristics that held true for the person it was created after. Yusuke had a hint of a smile as he looked on at the demon. Kuwabara looked confused and out of breath. His own depiction appeared to be in deep thought, it a more defensive position. Hiei's character was the only one whose eyes were not focused on the beast that they were attacking. His character made direct eye contact with whoever would look at the picture. He was in an attacking stance with an annoyed face. Unlike the others drawn, Hiei had a darker and larger shadow below him. The fox put the picture down and collected some of the pages together. Sketches in hand, Kurama returned to the room in which he entered. The fox quietly exited from the window, replacing the lock and jumping to the ground below. Satisfied, the fox began to walk home.

~Cue End Theme! ~

Please tell me your thoughts. I'm excited to be working on this again! I am also starting another project which might end up being a branch off from this fic later on. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I apologize for it being short. Please ignore any typos, my English is not very good lately and I had to proofread it myself, so who knows what I left in there. I'll start working on the next installment now. Bye!

-Humble as Always,

Jessie Lee


End file.
